The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year
by pinkyridz
Summary: Advent challenge.  Daniel's sick off world, how will his illness impact of Jack's plans for a team Christmas
1. Chapter 1

This is chapter one of a advent challenge I'm taking part in on one of my lists. It's totally unbeta'd and I have no idea where it's going but please, feel free and come along for the ride! Please ignore any mistakes, it's all for Christmas fun!

**THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR**

CHAPTER ONE – I SEE ANGELS (Prompt = Angels)

Daniel swallowed deeply when Sam passed him is MRE and then grimaced when its smell churned his stomach. It had been a long day of heavy negotiating with the elders of Howerton. He was more than exhausted and wanted no more than to go to bed.

Aware that his teammates were tucking into their evening meal with gusto, Daniel slowly dipped his spoon in his package and then gingery took a bite of the familiar chicken substitute but when his stomach rolled with nausea at the addition he placed his meal down, reached for his canteen, and took a tentative sip. He'd been feeling 'off' all day. He couldn't decide whether it was the heat or the stress of the negotiation but he'd battled with a headache since he'd woken this morning and no amount of Tylenol had touched it. The nausea had started as the sunset and the aching joints of what obviously was a climbing temperature had added to his misery about an hour ago. He was just glad that it was their last night on PX34 578 and hoped the upcoming Christmas break would give him a chance to relax and recover from what had been a full on three months of almost back to back off world missions.

With a heavy sigh, he grabbed his pack and started to route through it for his Tylenol.

"What ya lost, Daniel?" Jack asked as he reached to place another log on the dwindling fire.

"Just my Tylenol," Daniel mumbled, removing his spare socks in search of his medication.

"Headache?"

"Yeah, bit," Daniel admitted, pulling out his med pack. "Tired more than anything," he looked up and tried to flash a reassuring smile.

"You look a bit pale," Sam joined in the conversation in between mouthfuls of her meal.

"I've not felt that great all day," Daniel shrugged before washing down the capsules with a small sip of water. "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night, if that's okay with everyone?" He slowly screwed the cap back on his canteen and then returned it and his med pack to his backpack.

"Okay," Jack nodded and returned to his meal. "Do ya need Carter to check you out?" He asked, watching Daniel as he struggled to his feet.

"No, I'm fine," Daniel reassured with a slight smile. "It's been a long day. I just need a good night's sleep."

"Okay. I'll take first watch and we'll wake you for the last to give to time to rest."

"Thanks," Daniel smiled gratefully, hoping that a few hours of undisturbed sleep would make him feel better.

"We won't be long ourselves," Jack added. "We've got an early start back to the Gate in the morning. I wanna be on our way before it gets too hot."

Daniel nodded and then winched when it increased his headache. "See you in the morning," he sighed heavily.

"Sleep well," Sam smiled.

Daniel slowly walked over to his and Jack's tent, his head pounding with each step he took.

He just couldn't wait to go home; the thought of the icy Colorado winter air was strangely alluring at the moment.

Xxx

"He looks exhausted," Sam sighed, watching Daniel as he reached for a lamp before disappearing into the tent.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "He's been going nonstop the last couple of days. We all have," he yawned.

Sam gathered together all the empty packages. "It's a good job we've got a few days off, sir. I think we all could do with a break."

"You'll get no argument from me on that one, Carter," Jack agreed, passing her his own now empty pack. "A few days at the cabin, with the fish jumping and a roaring fire will soon put the color back on Daniel's cheeks."

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble sir, I mean, I'm more than happy to stay on the base, infact..."

"You're not working over Christmas, Carter and that's an order." Jack added another log to the fire. "I've got lots planned," he grinned. "You're gonna be treated to an old fashion O'Neill Christmas, complete with carolling and snowman building."

"It sounds wonderful, sir. As long as it's not too much trouble?"

"Nope. No trouble. Teal'c and I have very thing in hand, don't we T man?"

"Indeed we have, O'Neill," Teal'c bowed.

Jack had been planning the Christmas break for his team as soon as General Hammond had sanctioned the leave and he'd included Teal'c in all the arrangements, as the Jaffa had never experienced the festive season on Earth before. He'd been surprised how much their new friend had enjoyed being involved and had really thrown himself into the Christmas spirit, educating himself by watching Santa Claus The Movie, A Christmas Carol and the Nativity over and over again. Teal'c had actually requested that he prepared a surprise for them all on Christmas Eve and Jack had been more than happy to oblige him as long as it didn't involve him dressing up in any way.

Now all he needed to do was to get his team home in one piece and then get everything organised.

This was going to be a truly wonderful relaxing Christmas.

xxx

Daniel crawled into his sleeping bag, removed his glasses and lay down. Even though they'd had the flaps of the tent open all evening to allow fresh air in, the tent was still oppressively hot and stuffy. His added fever made him feel uncomfortable and he debated whether he'd sleep on top of the covers or not but figured if he was going to have to spend the night alternating being hot and cold, he'd be better off cocooned in first and he'd deal with what happened after.

Knowing that sleep would be the best thing for him, he tried to relax his aching limbs and clear his mind. He had figured that, as exhausted as he was, he'd be a sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow but now he was finally in bed he felt too ill to actually achieve a deep sleep so he lay and drifted in a fever haze, watching the flickering of the flames of the fire illuminate the sides of the tent.

Xxx

Jack spent most of his watch planning the Christmas weekend.

This was the first year since Charlie's death that he'd actually looked forward to celebrating the festive season. Christmases had not had much meaning before and he'd normally make sure he was on the duty roster or had just shut himself away with a bottle of scotch. This year though, he was going to make sure his team enjoyed every Christmassy scenario he could think of.

Stockings would be hung, turkey would be roasted and party games would be played.

No tiny detail would be missed.

Xxx

Dancing angels swirled round the dark caverns of his mind, undulating, alluring and sensuous. Their pulsating beauty stole his breath, their angelic elegance stirred childhood memories of joy and belonging, of innocence and hope.

Memories of his mother, singing Christmas lullabies as she decorated the tree, memories of his father's strong arms as he lifted him to place the Angel on the very top branch and of Christmas eve's spent gathered around the fire side, watching the flames flicker and waiting for the magical night to turn into day.

The Angel watched over his family, her smile sincere, and her wings shimmering in the candle light.

Daniel longed for his Christmas Angel; he longed for his parents and longed for the life he once knew.

Xxx

"It's all quiet on the western front, Carter," Jack smiled and passed Sam a mug of coffee when she wearily sat down on the log next to the fire. "Nothing to report."

"Good," Sam yawned, cupping her hands round the steaming mug.

Jack tipped the dregs of his coffee out of his own mug and then swilled it with some water he had on to boil. "I'll leave you with it then," he stood and stretched out the kinks in his body, his knee popping and protesting at his action.

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded and then took a sip of her drink.

"Just holler if there's a problem."

"Yes, sir."

"Tell Teal'c that I want to break camp at the first sight of dawn," he waved a hand in the air as he walked towards his tent.

"I will," Sam called back and then snuggled deeper in her blanket as she started her watch.

Xxx

Jack dimmed his lamp, placed it next to his pillow, and grabbed his pack. A quick glance at his watch told him it was two in the morning, at least he had time for a good few hours sleep before they made their way back to the gate.

After stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt, he was just about to dim the light completely when he heard Daniel mumble his name.

"Daniel? You awake?" He whispered.

"J'ck?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep."

"J'ck?"

"Sleep Daniel, we've got an early start in the morning."

"Lights too bright."

"I'm just gonna dim it now."

"So beautiful."

Jack reached to dim the light but paused. "What's beautiful?"

"The light. Too bright but so beautiful."

Daniel's words were slurred and Jack's radar was spiked. He picked up the lamp and made his way to his teammate's side. "You okay?" He asked, shining the lamp towards Daniel's face.

"Beautiful Angel's Jack, can you see the beautiful Angel?"

The lamp light illuminated Daniel's flushed features and Jack instantly reached and placed the back of his hand on the archeologist's forehead, knowing without actually touching him that he was running a fever.

"Dammit, Daniel," he spat when he felt the heat under his fingers. "You're really burning, buddy." He put the lamp down and then turned it up to get a better look at his teammate. "Let's get you unwrapped a bit," he sighed and unzipped Daniel's sleeping bag.

"The Angel's are so beautiful," Daniel continued to mumble as he tossed his head from side to side.

"I know they are, Danny boy," Jack soothed. "I need you to wake up though, buddy," he gently patted Daniel's cheek, "we've gotta do something about this fever of yours."

Daniel seemed to be oblivious to his presence, obviously caught in fever dreams and it took several minutes before Jack could coax him back to reality.

"Jack?" Daniel blinked a couple of times before staring Jack in the eye.

"There you are," Jack grinned.

"Where've I been," Daniel frowned.

"You tell me."

Daniel bought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure," he continued to frown before turning his head to one side. "I feel awful," he admitted with a shudder.

"Yeah, well, you're burning up buddy. Think you're awake enough to take some medication?"

"Mmm," Daniel mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Good. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back," Jack gave him his best 'Arnie' impression and then stood. He was on his way out of the tent when Daniel called his name again.

"Yeah?" He turned and watched as Daniel struggled to prop himself up on his arm.

"Gonna be sick," Daniel managed to groan before starting to heave.

Jack quickly grabbed the nearest container, which happened to be their washbowl and shoved it under Daniel's mouth, just in time.

"Easy, easy," he soothed, rubbing Daniels back as he vomited. "Why didn't you tell us you were feeling this bad?"

Daniel heaved a couple more times and then pushed the bowl away. "Didn't feel this bad before," he groaned as he flopped back onto his bedding. "Thought I just needed a good night sleep. I'm so hot."

"Hold tight, I'll get you that medication."

"Kay." Daniel covered his eyes with his arm and rubbed his stomach as Jack hurried out of the tent.

Then the Angel's were back, dancing behind his eyes as he concentrated on not being sick again.

Xxx

"Is everything alright, Sir?" Sam's head immediately snapped up when she heard the rustle of her teammate's tent.

"Daniel's real sick," Jack sighed as he approached the fire. "Where's the main med kit, Carter?"

Sam quickly stood and crossed to the metal kit trunk. "What are his symptoms?" She asked as she undid the pad lock.

"He's burning up and vomiting," Jack told her as he poured some boiling water into a bowl. "God know what's his temperature is but he's seeing Angels," he shrugged and then topped up the bowl with some cold water, testing it to make sure it was luke warm. "Think I he needs some Tylenol and a bed bath," he sighed, reaching for a cloth that had been drying round the fire.

Sam routed in the trunk and pulled out the med kit. "There's some Compazine in here sir and extra fever reducers if you need them," she told Jack as she handed it over.

"Good," Jack smiled and took the kit.

"Do you need me to check him over, sir?"

"I'll give you a shout if I need you." Jack tucked the kit under his arm and tossed the cloth over his shoulder. "Carry on."

"Yes sir," Sam nodded and took her seat again, watching as he C/O hurried back to his tent.

She hoped that Daniel would feel better in the morning as it was a good three hour walk to the gate, which was taxing in the heat if you felt fit, let alone if you were sick.

As she listened to the Colonel start to sooth the young archaeologist, she knew that it was going to be a long, long day tomorrow.

Xxx

"Dammit, Daniel," Jack tutted when he read the readout on the thermometer strip. "No wonder you're seeing things, buddy, you're burning at a not acceptable 104.2. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Hot," Daniel mumbled as he moved listlessly on his bedding.

"Yeah, I know you are," Jack sighed as he placed his hands under the stricken man's shoulders. "Let's get this t shirt off you shall we." He gently eased Daniel upright and then tugged at the hem of this t-shirt. "You've gotta give me hand here big boy," he said as Daniel listed to one side.

After struggling with the near unconscious man for a few minutes, he finally removed his t-shirt and then gently laid him back down again. He quickly grabbed his canteen and the blister pact of Tylenol, eased Daniel's head up, coaxed him to take the medication, and then dipped the cloth in the tepid water.

"Let's cool you down now, hey?" He said as he dabbed the cloth on Daniel's forehead and then wiped down his chest and abdomen. "Think you may be frying a few brain cells, buddy."

"The Angel's are dancing." Daniel's eyes were open wide and glistening with fever as he gazed at the ceiling. "So beautiful..."

Jack continued with his ministrations as he soothed the younger man. "Just try and relax, Danny. We'll soon have you feeling better."

"J'ck?" Daniel continued to stare into space.

"Yeah?" Jack ran the cloth over Daniel's chest.

"Is there an Angel on the tree, Jack?"

"Sure is Danny."

"I wanna put it on the top. I want pa to lift me."

Jack frowned as he continued to try to lower his friend's temperature. He wasn't liking how sick and confused he was. He needed a second opinion.

"Carter?" He called as he folded the cloth and laid it on Daniel's forehead.

Sam was quickly at his side. "Yes sir?"

"He's not making much sense," he told her, rocking back on his heels.

Sam knelt at Daniel's side and took his wrist. "His pulse is racing sir," she sighed as she counted the beats under her fingers. "What was his temp?"

"Over 104. He's pretty delirious."

Sam patted down Daniel's body, looking for any obvious injury or cause for such a high fever. "I can't find any bites or wounds," she sighed when she finished her examination. "You say he's been sick?"

"Yeah – violently."

"Did he complain of headache?" Sam removed the cloth and stared into Daniel's eyes.

"He did earlier. He said that the light hurt his eyes."

"Okay." Sam felt Daniel's neck for his lymph nodes. "Well, his nodes are up so he's fighting some sort of infection somewhere," she observed. "Without running blood tests, I can't be sure what's wrong, sir," she then admitted. "I think we may need a medivac."

Jack sighed and picked up the cloth again. "Let's work on his fever first, if he's not showing any signs of improving at daylight, we'll send Teal'c to the gate for help."

"Yes sir," Sam nodded and watched her C/O bathe the restless man for a few second before rushing out of the tent in search of another cloth.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Gold, Myrrh and Frankincense – oh my! **

Three Kings

Daniel staggered out of the tent, blinking and shielding his eyes when the bright morning sunlight hit his retinas, increasing his all ready throbbing head.

Jack looked up. "I thought I told you to stay in bed," he tutted, dousing the fire with a bucket of water.

"Couldn't sleep anymore," Daniel shrugged as he crossed over to the now smouldering embers. Although he felt washed out and weak he felt much better than he had last night, not that he actually remembered much of last night.

"How are you feeling, Daniel?" Sam called over as she and Teal'c packed away their tent.

"A bit wobbly and headachy," Daniel admitted as he accepted a canteen of water off Jack.

"You gonna make it back to the gate?" Jack asked turning toward to the remaining tent.

"I'll be fine," Daniel nodded as confidently as he could, his confidence in his condition waning when his vision swam as he was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness though.

His discomfort was not lost on Jack who had turned to look at him before starting to pitch the tent. "Sit down before you fall over, Daniel," he sighed. "And just sip on that water. We don't want a repeat of your vomiting display from last night."

Daniel rolled his eyes but slowly walked over to the nearest tree and did as he was told. Resting against the trunk, he closed his eyes and slowly sipped on his water.

Jack sighed to himself as he grabbed his and Daniel's packs out of the tent. Although Daniel certainly wasn't as sick as he was last night, he was still obviously unwell and the three hour walk, with full kit, back to the gate was not going to be an easy one.

xxx

"Wait up, sir," Sam called as she jogged after Daniel.

They were an hour into their journey and it had been slow going as Daniel had struggled to keep up with the pace Jack and Teal'c had set. Sam had stayed with him, offering words of encouragement, knowing how unwell he was still feeling. She had made sure he drank as much as possible and had offered a steadying hand when he stumbled.

Daniel had gone quiet half an hour ago and when he'd lurched for a small cop of trees, Sam knew that his illness had got the better of him once more.

As Daniel violently vomited all of the water she'd managed to coax him to drink, Sam gently rubbed his back and watched Jack and Teal'c jog back to their position.

"Easy, Daniel," Jack's hand joined hers and when Daniel's legs began to buckle they both eased him to the ground.

Jack quickly sat behind him and then pulled the now limp man into his arms. "Try and stay awake," he urged as Daniel's head lolled on his shoulder. "Let Carter check you out."

Sam unclipped her pack, let it drop to the floor and then crouched down in front of the stricken man. "How are you feeling, Daniel?" She asked as she placed the palm of her hand on his hot forehead.

Daniel managed to open his eyes. "Hot. Sick," he managed to mumble before closing them once more.

Sam grabbed her pack, removed a thermometer strip and stuck it on Daniel's forehead. She then reached for her canteen of water and held it to Daniel's lips. When he tried to turn away from the water, Jack guided his head back. "I know you don't feel like it, buddy but you've gotta drink. You're well on your way to being dehydrated as it is."

Daniel groaned but then did manage a couple of sips. Sam pulled the canteen away and then removed the thermometer strip. "102.5," she sighed heavily, giving Jack a concerned look.

She then routed around for a blister pack of Tylenol, popped two out and picked up her canteen again. "Here you go." She helped Daniel take them with a small sip of water and then glanced up at Jack again.

"He's really hot, sir," she informed. "I think we need to cool him down some more."

"I hear you," Jack nodded and then eased Daniel forward a bit, pulled his jacket off and tossed it to one side. Sam then reached and removed his T-shirt before soaking a cloth. She passed Jack the cloth and he proceeded to wipe down Daniel's torso.

"I think we need to fetch help, sir," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I agree," Jack nodded and then called Teal'c over. "Get to the gate and let Fraiser know what's happened."

Teal'c nodded and then turned to go.

"No, no," Daniel's weak voice stopped him. "I'll be fine," the young linguist reassured. "I just need to catch my breath."

"Daniel, we've still got a good couple of hour's walk to the gate," Jack shook his head. "I don't think you'll make it buddy."

"I'll be fine, just gotta let the Tylenol work." Daniel pushed up straighter in Jack's arms and then turned his head to face him. "I'll make it, Jack."

Jack glanced at Sam who shrugged back in response. They both knew that Daniel always underplayed any injury or illness and obviously, this occasion would not be an exception.

"Daniel, you're burning up and haven't kept anything down for hours now..."

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest a while."

Jack sighed heavily before turning to Teal'c again, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument judging by the look of determination on Daniel's face. "Stand down Teal'c," he ordered and Teal'c bowed in agreement in response. "Okay, guys," Jack then turned to Sam. "Let's break for a while."

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded, accepting the cloth of Jack which she then re wet. After Jack shifted backwards so his back was resting against a tree trunk, she passed it back again and the Colonel placed it on Daniel's forehead and pulled him more securely into his arms.

"No sleeping yet, Daniel," he urged when Daniel went limp in his arms again. "You've gotta drink some more." He nudged Daniel's shoulder and he came awake with a start.

"W-what?" He mumbled, glancing around wildly.

"Stay awake," Jack urged again and then picked up the canteen. "Here, drink."

Daniel managed a couple more sips before turning his head to one side again.

Knowing he needed to keep Daniel awake to rehydrated him, Jack decided he would occupy his friends mind.

"Anyway, Daniel," he began as he accepted another damp cloth off Sam. "Teal'c was asking me earlier," he continued, wiping down Daniel's chest as the younger man dozed in his arms. "What the heck is Frankincense?"

"W-what?" Daniel mumbled softly.

"You know the stuff the Three Kings bought the baby Jesus."

"I d-don't know."

"Sure you do." Jack nodded at Teal'c and the Jaffa sat at Daniel's side.

"The Kings bought gifts for the holy child," Teal'c stated. "I do not understand what significance they held, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel blinked slowly at his friend and then licked his lips. "Frankincense is," he paused to clear his throat. "Frankincense is," he repeated as he obviously tried to think, "The sap from the Abor Thurisfrom tree," he paused for a moment and Jack urged him to drink again. "The sap was burned as a perfume during times of worship," he continued. "It was supposed to show the divinity of Christ as it was burned as an offering to God." Daniel's eyes began to droop and Jack tapped his lower lip with the canteen again.

"And, what's Myrrh, Daniel?" He asked, tipping a small amount of water into Daniel's mouth, most of which, spilled down his neck.

"Myrrh is," Daniel licked his lips again. "It's a tree sap which was used to embalm the dead," he mumbled. "It had medicinal uses although, over time, it was thought to symbolise the bitter cup Christ had to drink in suffering for our sins." Daniel's head lolled to one side again. "It was a symbol of death...and...Healing..."

Daniel slowly went limp in Jack's arms again and Jack decided to let him rest this time. He shifted the now sleeping man slightly, allowing Sam access to the sick mans forehead.

Sam placed another temperature strip on Daniel's forehead and waited for the result. "101.2," she smiled at Jack when she removed the strip.

"Okay, we'll let him sleep. If he vomits again or his temperature starts to go anywhere but down, we'll send for medivac."

"Agreed." Sam nodded and then helped Jack lie Daniel down. Teal'c then covered the sleeping man with the thin blanket in his pack.

"We may as well break out some chow," Jack told his team. "Best to rest while Danny does."

"Yes, sir." Sam stood and made her way to the equipment packs, one eye on Daniel as she walked. Her teammate was moving restlessly as he slept and his flushed appearance belied his confidence in his own condition.

She had a bad feeling about this.

TBC – NEXT PROMPT = CANDLES

**There you go, hope that read okay! Thanks so much for all the story follows, means alot **

**Right then, next prompt is candles – any ideas guys? Let's make this as interactive as possible! **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay – here we go. Not sure if this one worked but I gave it a shot...

Again, I haven't used a beta so all mistakes are mine and I'm only borrowing them

**The Ethereal Light Guiding the Way Home**

(Advent prompt = Candle)

"Medic!" Jack yelled as he and Teal'c stumbled through the Stargate supporting Daniel, who was barely conscious, between them.

The sick man had rallied enough to make it back to the gate, more or less unaided, but as they'd climbed the small incline leading to the portal home, his legs had crumbled under him and luckily, Jack had quickly grabbed him before he fell.

As he helped carefully lower the sick man onto the ramp, Jack could feel the heat of Daniel's fever bleeding though his BDU's and repeated his call for medical assistance. Soon the comforting and familiar sound of Janet's hurried footsteps came from the hallway and he quickly stood aside to allow the Senior Medical Officer and her team access to the now unconscious man.

"What happened, Colonel?" Janet asked as she started her examination.

"Don't know, doc." Jack removed his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "He's been burning up and vomiting most of last night and today."

"Anything else? Headache? Pain anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's complained of a headache and his temps been over 104."

Janet called over the medic's who were waiting with a gurney. "Why didn't you call for a medivac?" She snapped as she orchestrated her staff who were loading a limp, unresponsive Daniel and making him ready for transport to the infirmary.

"He seemed better, doc." Jack moved to one side and Janet and her team started to push Daniel out of the gate room.

"Well, he's pretty sick now," the base physician called angrily over her shoulder as she jogged alongside the gurney.

Jack turned to Sam who was stood looking as shell shocked as he felt. He went to say something but didn't really know what to say.

"We did what we thought was best, sir," Sam attempted to placate.

"Yeah," Jack sighed, rubbed his face tiredly and then addressed General Hammond who was standing watching the events unfold at the end of the ramp. "Permission to go to the infirmary, sir?" He asked.

"Get yourselves checked out. We'll debrief in one hour," the General nodded.

"Yes sir," Jack returned the nod and then led the remainder of his team out of the gate room, anxious to get the formalities out of the way so they could find out what was going on with Daniel.

xxx

Janet snapped off her gloves and tossed them onto her med tray. "Right, I want 15 minute obs, keep pushing the fluids and I want a cooling blanket on standby. I'll get the labs to rush through the blood work and we'll hold back on the antibiotics until we know exactly what we're dealing with."

"Yes, Doc," Adam Wright, one of the senior nurses nodded and passed Janet Daniel's file.

Janet made a quick note on the file, handed it back, clicked her pen shut and popped it into the top pocket of her lab coat. "Keep the lights dim Adam. He's extremely photophobic at the moment."

"Yes Doc."

"I'll be back after I've filled the General in."

"Okay."

Janet sighed heavily as she paused to watch Daniel toss and turn restlessly on the bed. She wasn't sure what was wrong with the young linguist, it could be one of many things but he was obviously very sick.

Xxx

Jack sat tapping his pen on the table and only half listening to Sam as she gave the General her report. He was more than anxiously waiting for the base Doctor to make an appearance and had been checking the door frequently for the past ten minutes. When Janet finally hurried in, he let go a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Expecting to see a reassuring smile on the Doctors face, his heart sank as he watched her make her way to the table, frowning and shaking her head as she walked.

"Doctor Fraiser?" General Hammond indicated that Janet should take a seat. "How's Doctor Jackson?"

"He's not doing so well, sir," Janet sighed as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack leant forward and clasped his hands in front of him.

Janet sighed again. "I'm not sure at this stage, Colonel," she admitted, giving him her full attention. "He's still running a high fever, has a migraine strength headache and is extremely photophobic. We have his nausea and pain controlled by medication and are replenishing his fluids. His blood results show a considerably raised white cell count but I'm not sure where the source of infection is. I've started him on some broad spectrum antibiotics and have ordered a lumbar puncture."

"Are you thinking of meningitis?" Sam interjected her voice breaking slightly as she spoke.

Janet turned to the young Major. "We can't count that out at the moment, Sam," she admitted. "That's why I've ordered the lumbar puncture. He doesn't have a rash but his other symptoms are worrying from that point of view."

"Oh – w-we didn't t-think," Sam glanced at Jack and then at Janet. "I mean, he didn't seem that ill. I thought it was just the stomach flu."

"And it might be," Janet quickly reassured. "I'm just concerned about how photophobic he is. I need to discount a few things before I make a firm diagnosis, Sam," she smiled softly, hoping to placate the worried personel gathered round the briefing table.

There was then a couple minutes of silence as SG1 digested the information before General Hammond cleared his throat. "Thank you Doctor," he nodded at Janet. "We won't keep you anymore. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." Janet stood and picked up her file. "I'll update you when I know more," she promised.

"Can we see him?" Jack asked.

"After the lumbar puncture, Colonel," Janet answered. "Why don't you all get something to eat while you wait? I'll send someone to fetch you when Daniel is settled."

Jack nodded slowly and then watched Janet hurry out of the room. The last thing he wanted to do was eat but he knew that they may have a long bedside vigil ahead of them and they needed to regain some strength to cope with that.

Suddenly all thoughts of a team Christmas were quickly forgotten.

Xxx

Jack rested his elbows on Daniel's bed and took his teammates limp, hot hand in his. After quickly forcing down a bowl of lukewarm, greasy, unappealing soup to placate the Doc, Jack had taken up his usual spot in the uncomfortable plastic chair at Daniel's bedside.

Janet had given them the good news that Daniel's lumbar punch was clear but she still had no idea what was wrong with him. The cooling blanket was doing its job of controlling his temperature but any attempt to remove it had resulting in a high spike again. Daniel just remained unresponsive apart from whimpers and moans of obvious pain and distress.

"Shh, shh, Danny," Jack soothed when the sick man cried out pitifully again. "Settle down. It's okay, no one's going to hurt you."

Daniel just turned his head in response and groaned into his pillow.

Jack was at a loss as to know what to do to comfort him and he felt so helpless.

It was now three in the morning and there had been little to no change in Daniel's condition despite the medication he was receiving. Janet had moved him into a side room when SG7 had come in with multiple cuts and grazes after a tumble down a hillside. Daniel was easily startled by the hustle and bustle of the busy infirmary, the light's had been bothersome and she'd decided that he needed total peace a quiet. Unfortunately, even the dim light in the isolation room was proving too much for him so one candle lit the room, enveloping Daniel's bed in an almost ethereal glow.

When Daniel quietened and settled down once more, Jack sat back in his chair and scrubbed tiredly at his face. He'd managed to persuade Sam and Teal'c to get some rest and exhaustion was slowly creeping up on him now but there was no way he was going to leave Daniel's bedside.

After stretching in an attempt keep himself awake, he picked up his teammates hand once more. "I dunno Daniel," he sighed, "you sure pick your times buddy. So much for a relaxing Christmas. I've gotta tell ya, buddy this wasn't the sort of candle light I had in mind. You need to get into the programme, Danny boy. The candles I were expecting to see were the ones on the mantelpiece or being held by the carol singers not at your sick bed." He rubbed his fingers up and down the back of Daniel's hot dry hand as he spoke. "I've treated myself to one of those all singing and dancing advent candles and we're supposed to be sitting round a roaring fire at the cabin watching it burn," he continued, his voice a mere whisper. "This candle, although it's a nice candle it isn't the red and gold sparkly one that graces the mantelpiece, I've gotta tell ya buddy. It aint the same thing."

Daniel whimpered and tossed his head to one side again.

"Yeah," Jack cleared his throat before continuing. "I always had an advent candle as a kid. The rest of the kids had calendars with those damn fiddly windows to open and stupid pictures inside. Ma insisted on the candle, she said that it bought us all together in the evenings and I've gotta tell ya, she was right. Once supper was over and the dishes washed, we'd all sit round the fireplace and watch its flame as it flickered and burned. To me it was the start of Christmas, Danny. I bet you didn't have anything like that – I just want you to know what a family Christmas is like." Turning his head, Jack watched the candle dance and thought for a while. "You know what?" He stated and pulled the candle closer to the edge of the table. "Let's just pretend that this is our advent calendar, shall we? We'll just relax and dream Christmassy dreams, hey?"

Other than the sounds of the medical equipment that surrounded Daniel's bed, the room was quiet. Even Daniel's restlessness had began to slow and as he held his friends hand, Jack's mind drifted back to past Christmases, to family, loved ones, and found comfort in the memories.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here we go again.

Sorry it's taken so long but I've been laid low with the usual winter cold virus. If there are any mistakes or it doesn't make any sense – I'm blaming that!

Now I'm feeling better, I'm hoping things will be full steam ahead!

Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Chapter four – Christmas Carol Prompt**

God Bless Us – Everyone!

"Ideas, Doc?"

Janet continued to flick through Daniel's chart. "I think," she glanced up and smiled, "that Doctor Jackson has Meningitis."

"Meningitis?" Jack frowned. "I thought you said that lumbar thingy was negative? Why the smile – isn't that serious?"

Janet hooked the file on the end of Daniel's bed and then picked up her patients wrist. "His lumbar puncture was clear for bacterial but a subsequent one has shown an elevated protein and cell count with lymphocyte predominance..."

"English Doc," Jack sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yes, Daniel has Meningitis but it's Aseptic Meningitis, caused by a virus and is not as serious as bacterial Meningitis."

"Again – English, Doc."

"He's going to be fine in a few days sir. We're giving him the right treatment."

"Good, that's good," Jack nodded. "It is good isn't it, Doc?" He frowned when Janet tutted.

"Yes it's good," the Doctor reassured as she studied Daniel's monitors. "I'd like this temperature to come down a bit though."

Janet reached for her damp cloth and gently mopped Daniel's brow. "Come on, I don't want to get the cooling blanket out again Doctor Jackson," she soothed as Daniel began to whimper and toss his head from side to side. "Calm down, Daniel, come on..."

Xxx

**Ghost of Christmas past.**

"_Come on Daniel!"_

"_But, sir..."_

"_Just do as you're damn well told!" Aaron Kendal, foster father number two, dragged ten year old Daniel Jackson down from the table where he was wrapping a gift for his foster mother. "I've had enough of your insolence, young man. You'll do as you're told when I say so!"_

_Daniel yelped in pain when Aaron shoved him so hard that his head impacted sharply on the edge of the door, causing his vision to dim slightly._

"_You're supposed to be," Aaron continued as he grabbed Daniel by the back of his collar, "in the parlour. Mrs Kendal is waiting for you to hand out the presents."_

"_But, I haven't finished wrapping mine," Daniel continued to protest as Aaron marched him down the corridor towards the parlour door._

_Aaron opened the door and shoved Daniel through. "I don't give a shit," he mumbled through gritted teeth. "Just do as you're damn well told!"_

_Daniel staggered into the room, his head pounding and nausea rolling his stomach. So, Christmas day wasn't going to be any different from any other day then._

_To begin with, the Kendal's had treated him kindly. They'd made all the right noises and done everything by the book to get custody of the troubled orphan but, as the time went on, it became obvious to Daniel that they'd only taken him in for the money._

_Aaron, in particular had been increasingly violent towards him. At first the little shoves and trips had gone unnoticed by others but now Daniel was finding difficult it to explain the cuts and bruises all over his body away to Marion, his step mother, who was totally oblivious to his suffering. The beatings had been getting worse over the last few weeks, especially as Ketlon, his foster brother, had joined in with the torture._

_Daniel longed to tell Marion all about it but Aaron had threatened to destroy the few photographs of his parents and they were all Daniel had left as a memory of them so he'd kept quiet and had endured the beatings as best he could._

"_Ah, Daniel," Marion glanced up and smiled. "There you are." She patted the space next to her. "We're just about to hand the gifts out."_

_Daniel slowly crossed to the tree and sat down next his foster mother, his headache and nausea worsening with every step he took._

_Marion returned her attention to the small pile of gifts under the sparsely decorated tree. The Kendal's didn't have much money, hence the need to foster. Actually, the main reason for not having any money was because Aaron would drink away any spare cash they had and Daniel knew that Marion had struggled to afford Christmas this year. _

"_Right," Marion reached for the first gift. "Pass this one to Kelton, Daniel." She handed Daniel the largest, brightly wrapped parcel. "Happy Christmas, sweetheart."_

_Kelton snatched the parcel and greedily unwrapped it. Marion then handed out the other gifts to Aaron, turning each one over to check the names on the packages. "There is one here for you somewhere, Daniel," she mumbled as she routed through the remaining presents._

"_It's okay," Daniel reassured when she sat back and frowned. "I don't need a present, Mrs Kendall."_

"_Of course you do, sweetheart. Everyone should have a present at Christmas," she smiled kindly and then turned to her husband. "Aaron, where is Daniel's gift?"_

"_How the hell should I know," Aaron shrugged as he unscrewed the top of the bottle of whisky he'd just unwrapped. "Find it later," he snapped and took a long slug straight from the bottle._

"_No. I want to find it now," Marion sighed and returned to her searching._

"_For God's sake!" Aaron yelled. "I told you to find it later! Now hand our son his gift off me!"_

"_Aaron!"_

_Aaron screwed the top back on his whisky, slammed it on the coffee table and grabbed Marion's wrist. "Just do as you're damn well told, woman," he spat in her face._

_Marion winched and tried to pull away. "You're hurting me," she protested but Aaron increased the pressure of his grasp, twisting her wrist when she continued to complain._

"_I've had enough of you pampering to that boy. He's not our child."_

"_I d-don't," Marion started to protest but her protest earned her a sharp slap around her face._

"_Enough, woman!" Aaron pushed her into the tree and then grabbed Daniel and pulled him to his feet. "This child," he shook the frightened young boy, "is a nobody, understand? He is not and will never be part of this family."_

_Marion struggled upright. "But, Aaron..." she mumbled as she rubbed her throbbing cheek. "I d-don't u-understand..."_

_Aaron ignored her protest and turned to Kendal. "Come, boy. It's time we showed this runt his worth."_

_Daniel's stomach churned when Aaron pushed him forward and before he could even alert anyone, he vomited all over his foster father's pants and shoes. _

"_You brat!" Aaron hit the startled boy across the face as hard as he could and Daniel fell to the floor with a groan. The last thing he heard as he drifted unconscious was his foster mother's voice._

"_It's going to be okay, Daniel..."_

_Xxx_

"It's going to be okay, Daniel," Sam dabbed her teammate's forehead with the damp cloth when he cried out again.

Daniel's restlessness was increasing as he battled his continuing fever.

Sam had taken over from Jack when Janet finally persuaded the Colonel to take a break to shower and have something to eat.

Jack had left reluctantly. Despite Janet's reassurance, he was still concerned by Daniel's condition. The fact that Janet had just ordered the cooling blanket again had proved that the base physical was as equally concerned.

Sam had promised her reluctant C/O that she'd contact him immediately if Daniel's condition deteriorated anymore and she was considering doing just that.

After dipping the cloth in the tepid water, she continued in her effort to cool him down. "Don't make me fetch the Colonel," she sighed as she worked. "You know how he gets when you don't do as you're told..."

Xxx

**Ghost of Christmas Present**

"_Just leave it Daniel."_

"_I can't Jack. It's too important."_

"_But it's Christmas Eve."_

"_The Goa'uld don't stop for Christmas."_

"_No, but you should."_

_It was Daniel's first Christmas back on Earth, a fact that he hadn't realised until he'd noticed the tree in the Comissionary. Not that he'd celebrated Christmas anyway; his Christmases had ended when his parents died._

_Over the years, he'd managed to lose himself in his studies or just hibernated in his bed while others had revelled in the time of the year and this year was not going to be an exception. He was actually relived that he had so much paperwork to do; it meant that he didn't have to pretend to be enjoying himself._

_He stood and grabbed his trusty, dog-eared copy of Budge off his bookcase. "Look," he glanced at Jack and smiled. "You go. I'll catch up with you later."_

"_No you won't."_

"_No I won't," Daniel shrugged in agreement as he sat down again and started to flick through the book. "I don't do Christmas Jack."_

"_That I've noticed."_

"_Too many crap ones."_

"_Ah, yes, I know the feeling."_

"_So I'd rather just submerge myself, if you know what I mean," he looked up and smiled tentively._

"_Yeah – I know what you mean Daniel, but not this year. I've got things planned," Jack grinned mischievously._

"_No offence Jack but, I'm not good company this time of year."_

"_When are you?" Jack shrugged with a grin, knowing he was beginning to get on the young archaeologist nerves. "Listen," he cleared his throat to show he'd only been teasing. "Teal'c's wating for us. He's got a surprise for us. You can't deny the Jaffa his fun, Danny boy."_

"_Honestly, I'll be happier here." Daniel picked up his pen and started to chew the end as he read his book._

"_Daniel."_

"_Jack."_

"_You can't stay in here forever."_

"_I can stay in here until Christmas is over." Daniel turned the page and grabbed his pad. "It's best I stay in here._

"_For whom?" Jack wasn't going to let up without a fight._

"_For everyone, Jack."_

"_Daniel..."_

_Daniel slowly and deliberately placed his pen down. "Jack, please," he lifted his head and gave Jack a sad smile. "I'm happy here. I want to wallow so please respect my wishes."_

_Jack shook his head. "But..."_

"_No buts' Jack. Like I said, I'm not good company. Go and enjoy yourselves, I'll be fine."_

_Jack hesitated, poised to continue the argument but when Daniel returned to his work, he knew there would be no way he could persuade him. "Make sure you eat, Daniel. Martha does a mean Turkey diner in the comissionary."_

"_I will," Daniel nodded and picked up his pen again._

_Knowing that any more conversation would be fruitless Jack slowly walked out of the office and left his teammate to his work, vowing that next year, Christmas would be under his terms. He had 12 months to retrain his teammate._

_Xxx_

"Any change?"

"Not yet Colonel."

Jack sighed heavily and picked up Daniel's hand again. The nurses 15 minute checks were grating on him now. Each time someone took the sick man's vitals he expected them to tell him that his teammate was improving but the shakes of the heads and medication regime changes told a different story.

Daniel's temperature was still too high and his restless mumbling and tossing and turning were relentless now.

Jack just felt so helpless and frustrated. "Come on, Daniel. I've got such a wonderful Christmas planned."

xxx

**Ghost of Christmas future**

_Snow._

_He wasn't used to snow._

_Snow was for Christmas cards and children._

_How on earth did Jack persuade him to go sledging?_

_He had been more than happy cooped up in his office going through his files but Jack's insistence had worn him down in the end, something that had been happening on many occasions recently. He must be getting soft._

_Anyway – long story short. His softness had resulted in a particularly nasty tumble, which resulted in a compound fracture to his left leg and now, instead of hiding away on Christmas day he was being forced to rest on Jack's sofa and endure the mother henning that only General O'Neill could provide._

"_You warm enough?"_

"_Yes Jack"_

"_Need a drink?"_

"_No Jack."_

"_Something to eat? Another Christmas cookie?"_

"_All cookie'd out actually but thanks anyway."_

_They sat in silence for a while, Jack engrossed in his paper and Daniel watching the flickering Christmas lights on the tree._

_It felt odd to Daniel, being here, surrounded by festive decorations. He wasn't used to it._

_It wasn't that wasn't grateful for Jack's help while he was incapacitated but, Daniel really wanted to hide away._

"_Listen," he cleared his throat. "Would you mind taking me back to my house?"_

_Jack lowered his newspaper. "And why would I be doing that?" He asked._

"_Because, I'd rather be alone."_

_Jack folded his paper, placed it on the coffee table, leant forward and clasped his hands in front of him. "No can do, Daniel. Not this year."_

_Daniel rested his head back and closed his eyes. "Why not?" He sighed._

"_Because this year, Daniel Jackson, you are going to enjoy Christmas. You're gonna eat enough Turkey so you can barely move, unwrap the dozen or so gifts that your wonderful friends have placed under the tree for you, play the parlour games I have in mind and then watch the sloppiest, corniest, sentimental Christmas film that I can find."_

"_I am, am I?"_

"_Yup – you sure are. You have no route of escape this year, buddy. No pressing work, no planet to save just boring old me nagging you to relax and kick back. It's time to replace those crappy memories with some good ones. You will be having a good time and that's an order."_

_Daniel slowly opened his eyes. "I'm not sure I know how to have a good time, Jack," he admitted with a sigh._

"_Well then," Jack slapped his knees and then stood. "We'll start with a glass of egg nog, the Doc said you can have one glass and then we'll open some gifts. You'll soon get into the swing of things, I promise."_

_On route to the kitchen, Jack pressed play on the C/D player and Bing Crosby's White Christmas filled the room._

_Daniel closed his eyes again and let the music wash over him, feeling oddly content suddenly._

_The sights and sounds of his childhood Christmases came flooding back unexpectantly._

_Casting his mind back, he could remember his father humming this tune as he prepared the Christmas lunch. The clinking of the glasses coming from the kitchen reminded him of his mother laying the Christmas table and when Jack called his name and passed him the egg nog, the familiar but forgotten smell actually bought tears to his eyes._

"_You okay?" Jack asked, concern lacing his tone._

_Daniel sat up and scrubbed at the tears with his free hand. "Yeah. Memories," he shrugged and took a sip of his drink._

"_Good ones?"_

"_Yeah, good ones long forgotten," Daniel admitted with a smile._

"_I'm glad." Jack returned the smile and then sat crossed legged under the tree. "Right, while we're waiting for the bird to cook, we might as well open a few pressies, hey?" He grinned with a waggle of his eyebrows._

_Daniel nodded and then sighed contentedly._

_Jack was right, it was time to make new memories. _

Xxx

"J'ck?"

Jack felt the hand in his twitch and he looked up and smiled when he saw Daniel drowsily watching him. "There you are," he grinned and reached with his free hand to press the button to alert Janet that her patient was awake.

"Happened?" Daniel cleared his throat and asked.

"Meningitis happened Daniel. Not the bad one, the not so bad one. The Doc say's you'll be fine in a week or so."

"Missed Christmas?"

Jack leant forward when he couldn't quite hear Daniel's mumbled question. "What was that buddy?"

"Did I miss Christmas?" Daniel asked again.

"No Daniel. Not this time," Jack said as he stood to one side to allow Janet access.

"Good," Daniel mumbled as he closed his eyes again. "Didn't wanna miss Christmas again."

Jack stood with a smile on his face, a lump in his throat, watching Janet as she tenderly tended to her patient, and when she turned and grinned at him, he knew things were finally improving.

The Christmas plans he'd shelved in the back of his mind were now to the forefront.

Now Daniel was on the mend, it was going to be a wonderful Christmas – he would make sure of that!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update, bugs and Christmases things got in the way.

Struggled with this one so it's a bit of a filler but hopefully when the story is read as a whole, it will make more sense

Prompt – Travelling home for Christmas

**Driving home for Christmas**

The journey to Minnesota was always a picturesque one but particularly in the winter. The snow that blanketed the mountainous route glistened in the sunshine, the bright blue cloudless sky provided the perfect winter backdrop to the heavily snow laden trees and the Christmas music that had accompanied the three hour road trip had added to the festive atmosphere.

Janet had argued that Daniel wasn't really fit enough for the trip but had conceded to both his and Jack's urges that a change of scene would do the young archaeologist more good than harm. It was with this in mind that she'd insisted that she, Sam and Teal'c would journey ahead to make sure that the cabin was at least warm.

Jack had reluctantly agreed to hand over the keys. Opening the cabin and sorting out the fire was something he always did but Janet had been right, of course, Daniel needed to be as comfortable as possible as he regained his strength. Actually, it was a miracle in itself that he felt up to making the journey in the first place.

It was only four days since his release from the infirmary and he was still plagued with low-grade fevers, headaches and exhaustion. Jack had been staying with him at his apartment, making sure he rested and ate, for which Daniel had been grateful as he could hardly muster the strength to stagger to his couch let alone feed himself. As great as Jack had been, Daniel knew how stir crazy the Colonel was growing and, knowing that Jack still wanted to make Christmas as special as he could for the team, he'd agreed to making the trip to the cabin – anything to put a smile on the older man's face.

Xxx

"Hey," Jack glanced over and smiled when he heard Daniel stirring. "How ya feeling?"

They had barely made it to the suburbs of Colorado before the sick man had fallen asleep.

"Um..." Daniel stretched slightly and then curled up in the seat again. "Tired," he admitted with a yawn.

"Well, you've been sleeping for hours buddy."

"Still tired," Daniel yawned again, wrapping the travel blanket tighter round him as he began to shiver. "It's cold."

Although it was already stuffily hot, Jack reached and turned the heat up slightly, knowing that Daniel was more likely than not feeling the cold because of a rising fever rather than the fact that the truck was cold. "It's on maximum now," he turned and smiled. "Do you need another blanket?"

Daniel shook his head.

"When was the last time you took some Tylenol?"

"Dunno," Daniel shrugged. "Just before we left I think."

"Okay. I think you're overdue some now. There's a truck stop off this road just over this hill. We'll take a break and get you medicated."

"Kay," Daniel yawned again and then snuggled down in his seat. Within minutes, he was softly snoring once more.

Jack sighed heavily and then reached to turn the heater down slightly, figuring that Daniel felt comfortable enough to sleep.

He was actually baking hot and realising the thought of getting some fresh air soon.

Xxx

Daniel wrapped his hands round the steaming hot cup of coffee and rested back in the booth. "Where are we?" He asked, blowing on his drink before taking a sip.

"We're about an hour away from the cabin," Jack answered as he rubbed away the condensation on the window to make sure he had a good view of his truck. "We should be there ready for lunch," he turned, smiled and gave Daniel his full attention. "Feeling any better?"

"Feeling crap," Daniel admitted with a shrug. "Perhaps this wasn't a good idea."

"Na, this is a great idea. You're gonna be feeling like crap no matter where you are."

"There is that."

"And it's better to be feeling crap with a different surrounding."

"I suppose so," Daniel yawned. "Mind you, I'm not sure I'm gonna be awake enough to appreciate a different surrounding I'm afraid."

"So we'll appreciate the different surrounding for you," Jack grinned and took a bite of his pastry.

"I appreciate that."

"No problem, buddy." Jack popped the remainder of his pastry in his mouth and wiped his sticky fingers on his napkin. "Hurry up and finish that," he said as he pulled out his wallet. "I'll go and settle the bill. Looks like the snow's getting thicker. We need to make tracks."

While Jack went to pay the bill, Daniel slowly sipped on his coffee but when it made his stomach churn, he pushed the mug to one side, stood and grabbed his coat. He couldn't wait to get to the cabin.

All he wanted to do was curl up in front of a roaring fire and sleep until he felt better.

Xxx

"Snow's really coming down now." Sam stood and watched the wintery blizzard as it closed in.

"I hope the Colonel and Daniel aren't too far away." Janet came to join her at the window seat.

"I just phoned them and they'd stopped off in the valley for a break. The Colonel reckoned they were about an hour away."

"Well let's hope this clears up soon, it must be awful driving in this."

"The Colonel's used to it," Sam reassured as she turned away from the window. "At least it's warm in here."

The open fire in the lounge was lit, filling the whole room with its warmth. Sam and Janet had made up all the beds and Teal'c was out fetching more wood for the fire and the stove in the kitchen.

"He sure is," Janet agreed as she made her way back into the kitchen to start preparing lunch. They'd stopped off in the village for supplies and she was just about to make a home cooked hearty stew for the travellers. Daniel had lost a fair amount of weight over the past couple of weeks and they needed to put some meat back onto his bones.

Sam appeared at her shoulder and plucked a piece of carrot out of the pot. "What can I do?" She asked as she popped it in her mouth.

"You can start on the potatoes," Janet smiled and picked up her knife again.

The two women were then engrossed in meal preparations only stopping to help Teal'c light the stove.

Soon they had a huge pot of stew simmering on the stove and the welcoming smell filled the cabin.

Xxx

The gears on the truck crunched as Jack changed them. "Come on," he urged under his breath as the truck laboured up the steep climb leading to the lane to the cabin. The snow was now drifting and the continual fall was adding to the difficult conditions.

The wipers were on full speed to help his view but the condensation on the windows hampered his visibility even more. "Keep going, keep going," he pleaded, reaching over to wipe away the fogged view with his sleeve. "We're nearly there."

"J'ck?" Daniel's sleepy voice interrupted his concentration. "What's 'appening?"

"Weather's closing in. The old girl's just struggling up this hill." Jack reved the engine more but his tires struggled to grip and instead of moving forward, they slipped back down slightly. "Come on, come on." Changing gears again, Jack put his foot slowly on the gas. The wheels span and the truck slipped sideways. Knowing that they weren't going anywhere fast, Jack slammed the truck into neutral, turned off the ignition and pulled on the hand break.

"Jack?"

Jack patted Daniel's knee. "Hold tight buddy," he smiled reassuringly. "Just gotta put the chains on the wheels. Don't go anywhere."

Daniel sat upright. "I'll help," he turned to grab his coat off the back seat but Jack placed his hand on his arm to stop him.

"Oh no you don't, Doctor Jackson. You're staying in the warm. The Doc will have my hide if you turn up with pneumonia."

"But..." Daniel protested.

"No buts. You stay here. We'll be on the move again real quick." Jack smiled and then grabbed his coat. "Won't be long." He struggled into his coat, stuffed his hands in his gloves and pulled on his hood, rueing the fact that he hadn't put the chains on when they stopped at the dinner. After giving Daniel another reassuring smile, he opened the door and made his way out into the snowstorm.

Xxx

Sam glanced at her watch. "It's been two hours now," she sighed. "Surely they should be here by now?"

Lunch was ready, the table laid and fire re stoked but there was still no sign of the Colonel and Daniel.

"Perhaps we should try to contact them again, Captain Carter," Teal'c suggested and Sam reached for her cell. She'd being trying to contact Jack for over an hour now but the storm was obviously interfering with the signal.

After listening to the dialling tone for a couple of minutes, she disconnected the call. "Nope, nothing," she shrugged and placed the phone on the table. "I think we need to send a search party," she sighed as she crossed to the window again. "This snow is showing no sign of stopping."

"I concur," Teal'c bowed as he joined her. "Perhaps the Colonel is having difficulties travelling in this weather."

"More than likely," Sam agreed.

"I will ready the truck," Teal'c bowed again before leaving.

Sam grabbed her parka and boots. "We're going to see if we can find them," she called to Janet who was busy clearing up in the kitchen.

"Good idea," Janet called back and then appeared in the doorway, drying her hands on a towel. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Na," Sam looked up from tying her laces. "You stay here and make sure the fire doesn't go out," she grinned.

"Will do," Janet nodded. "Just go careful out there and make sure you don't get stuck."

"No problem." Sam stood and shrugged into her coat. "We won't be long."

Xxx

"Dammit Daniel. I told you to stay put!" Jack was struggling to put the chains on the front wheels when Daniel appeared at his side.

"T-thought y-you c-could d-do w-with a h-hand," Daniel shivered as he knelt down to help.

Jack shook his head. "For crying out loud, you're frozen," he scolded as he looked the shivering man up and down.

"So are you," Daniel shrugged and reached round the wheel to grab the chain. "L-let's g-get t-this d-done quickly t-then we c-can b-both get w-warm."

"The doc's gonna skin me alive," Jack sighed but reached for the other end of the chain. Daniel was right, the sooner they got on their way the better.

Xxx

Sam peered through the window shield. "Over there Teal'c," she said and pointed to Jack's truck, which was stuck near the bottom of the hill.

"I see them," Teal'c nodded and then eased down a gear as he began to creep carefully down the slope.

Jack's truck was slowly being covered by snow and listing slightly to one side. It was obvious to Sam that they were in difficulty and when she spotted the two men, crouched down by the front wheels, she was glad that they'd bought some rope with them. They obviously were struggling and could do with a tow out.

Xxx

Sam jogged over to the truck, Teal'c following hot on her heels. "Do you need a hand sir?" She shouted to be heard over the howling wind.

"Glad to see you, Major," Jack stood and dusted down his pants. "We're kinda stuck here."

"So I see," Sam grinned. "Think you could do with a tow."

"I agree." Jack stood to one side, allowing Teal'c access to tie a rope round the front bumper and then turned to Daniel who was stood shivering uncontrollably. "Get back in the truck Daniel," he urged.

"K-kay," Daniel stuttered and clambered back into the truck again. His head was pounding and he felt chilled to his bones. Curling up in his seat once more, he watched his teammates as they worked, feeling useless and a burden.

Maybe he'd been better off at home.

Xxx

It took a while, but slowly but surely, the convoy inched their way up the hill.

The snow was deeply drifting now, bellowed by the sharp north wind.

Daniel was still shivering despite the heater being on full blast and Jack was eager to get his sick friend into the warm.

He was just glad that they didn't have to go anywhere for a week or so, at least Daniel could rest and recuperate and hopefully when the time came to journey home the weather would have cleared up some. If it hadn't then they would cross that bridge then. At least they were finally here.

Christmas could start now.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go again. I know I'm behind on the prompts. I've actually decided to pick and choose now as it's going to be impossible for me to do all 25!

Anyway – this prompt was – The Winter Cabin.

**Finding Home Once More **

The early morning sun blared through the condensation covered windows, enveloping the cabin in a misty golden haze.

The snow that had fallen last night was, to coin the Christmas phrase – deep and crisp and even and the brilliant blue sky showed the dazzling white to its full extent.

Jack had forgotten how beautiful it was here. He had inherited the cabin from his grandfather when Charlie was two and it became the family's haven away from their busy worlds. Summer's would be spent teaching Charlie how to fish and swim in the lake and survival skills in the forest's that surrounded the cabin. Christmases would be spent hiking to choose the perfect tree and then closing the door to everyone and everything as the O'Neill family settled down to enjoy spending quality time together.

The cabin all but died when Charlie did. The main reason for coming here had gone.

Jack had contemplated selling up but Sara had persuaded him to keep it on as a letting business and twice a year Jack would make the journey to open and then close it. He put all the logistic arrangements in the hand of his solicitors and had no idea how many visitors had spent their holidays, no doubt doing the things he'd used to do here.

His return to Stargate Command had changed his views on things; actually, the presence of Doctor Daniel Jackson had changed his views on things. The young archaeologist had changed so many aspects of his life and, along with Captain Samantha Carter and Teal'c; Jack suddenly found he had a family once more.

It had been such a tough year for his new found family and it just seemed the perfect place to regroup and recharge their batteries, infact having them all here surprisingly bought back very fond memories for him.

Xxxx

Jack was always the early riser in the team and today was no exception. He'd actually planned to get up before everyone else as he knew how special it was to watch the sunrise over the mountains.

He was relishing having the cabin to himself and had pottered around; tidying up from the night before and preparing the batter ready for the waffles he'd cook when the rest of the gang woke.

The fire was lit, the drapes pulled back to their fullest and Jack was relaxing on the tatty old, yet comfortable sofa overlooking the lake.

Nothing much had changed, the stunning view was the same, if now snow covered. The small jetty led down to the lake, which was partially iced over, the dense forest still framed the views and the eagles still soared in the sky, keeping their watchful eyes on the world below. It was a calm, serene picture, one of peace and tranquillity and a millions light years away from the worlds and wars beyond the Stargate.

Above all, it was a perfect place for Daniel to recuperate and get well.

Xxx

"Morning sir," Janet yawned as she made her way into the lounge.

"Drop the sir, doc." Jack turned and smiled at his dishevelled house quest who stood in the doorway in her dressing gown.

"Drop the doc, sir," Janet retorted with a grin.

"Good one," Jack waggled his eyebrows and then turned back to face the view. "Coffee's brewed. I'll get to breakfast when everyone's up," he told Janet with a wave over his shoulder.

Janet smiled and made her way into the kitchen. "How's Daniel?" She called as she poured herself a mug of steaming hot coffee.

Daniel had been freezing cold and exhausted after his journey and had barely managed to stay awake to eat something or shower before retiring to his bed.

"He had a restless night," Jack called back. As per most missions, he and Daniel had doubled up together to sleep, utilising the smaller of the guest rooms, allowing Janet and Sam the master bedroom with en suite bathroom.

Janet walked back into the room and sank down in the nearest armchair. "Oh?" She frowned before taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, he had a couple of nightmares and his fever spiked. I managed to get some Tylenol into him."

Janet went to place her mug on the coffee table. "I'll go check on him..."

"Nah just did." Jack stopped her. "He's snoring his head off. Let him sleep."

Resting back in her chair again, Janet sighed heavily. "His little exhibition in the snow didn't do him any good."

"I know but you know what he's like," Jack shrugged. "Wild horses and all."

"He really is his own worst enemy."

"And he's not showing any sign of changing."

"He's infuriating."

"Welcome to my world."

"Well, he's gonna rest now – he'll have no say in the matter."

"Poor boy," Jack chuckled and then cleared his throat. "Well, how did you sleep doc?" He asked, placing his mug on the coffee table.

Janet scowled at the choice of name he called her but decided to let it slide, it was going to be too much trouble and stress to remind the Colonel to call her Janet as it was too much trouble and stress to remember to call him Jack!

"I slept like a baby," she smiled instead. "That bed sure is comfortable."

"Isn't it though?"

"I've let Sam sleep in; she's as exhausted as the rest of you."

"Yeah, it's been a tough few months."

"I know."

"But, at least we've got some rest time now and I've got lots planned for this break."

"So Sam's told me. Are you sure Daniel is going to be up for all of this? You know how he feels about Christmas."

"Well," Jack sat forward and grabbed his empty mug. "Doc Jackson isn't gonna have any say in the matter," he smiled and held his hand out for Janet's mug. "Top up doc?"

"Yes please," Janet drained the dregs of her drink and passed him her mug.

"Be back in a jiff," Jack smiled and then made his way back into the kitchen. "Kick back. Enjoy the view," he called over his shoulder.

"Yes sir," Janet gave him a mock salute and then gazed out of the window at the wintery scene.

It sure was beautiful here.

xxx

The sun that glared through the kink in the drapes hit Daniel's retinas, reawakening the dull headache that the last dose of painkillers had managed to keep away.

Rolling onto his side with a groan, he covered his eyes with his arm and tried to doze again but the nausea that always went hand in hand with his headaches churned his stomach so he gingerly sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed.

Placing his head in his hands, he took a few breaths to try to ward off the nausea but to no avail. He pushed himself upright, grabbed his robe and staggered out of the bedroom. Keeping his eyes tightly closed, he used the palm of his hand to feel along the wall until he came to the bathroom.

He quietly opened the door, shut it behind him just as quietly and then turned the lock. He didn't want to alert the rest of the household to his distress.

He ran the tap for a while and then cupped a handful of water and splashed his face, hoping that it would make him feel better.

His plan worked for a moment or two but when he was about to reach for a towel, his stomach churned again and he quickly fell to his knees in front of the toilet, lifted the lid and rocked while resting his arms on the sides of the seat. Within minutes, he was bringing up the meagre contents of this stomach, each painful heave rocketing the agony in his head.

Xxx

Jack gently knocked on the bathroom door. "You doing okay in there, buddy?"

He'd been clearing up from breakfast when he'd heard the bathroom door lock.

"Be out in a minute, Jack," Daniel's weak voice called back.

Jack had planned to wake his friend to join the rest of them on a stroll around the lake but judging by the sounds of vomiting he'd just been serenaded with, he and Daniel wouldn't be going anywhere. He stood and rested against the doorframe until the door was opened and a pale and unsteady Daniel stood, swaying in the doorway.

"Bed or couch?" Jack sighed.

"Couch," Daniel mumbled as he slowly began to walk down the corridor with Jack shadowing his every step.

When he reached the couch, he lowered himself on to it with a groan and rested his head back.

Jack patted his shoulder in sympathy. "I'll just fetch you a glass of water buddy," he sighed and made his way into the kitchen.

"Was that Daniel I heard?" Janet walked into the kitchen, pulling on a pair of gloves, which matched her woollen bobble hat.

"It sure was." Jack reached for a glass out of the cupboard filled it with cold water.

"Is he alright?"

"Nope. He's been puking his guts up."

Janet pulled of her gloves and held her hand out. "Where is he? I'll give him the once over."

"In the lounge," Jack passed her the glass. "Knock yourself out," he sighed, leaning back against the sink, all thoughts of a relaxing stroll in the snow now dismissed.

Xxx

"J'ck?"

Jack closed his hockey magazine and placed it on the coffee table. "Hey," he smiled. "Feeling better?"

Daniel gingerly sat up, shaking his head slightly to test out the pain in his head. "Yeah," he said when the pain remained dull. "What time is it?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Gone three."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Daniel wiped a hand over his face and rested his head back again. "Where is everyone?" He asked, yawning again.

"Well, they left a couple of hours ago for a stroll around the lake but I'm assuming the stroll has turned into a hike."

"Oh," Daniel nodded slowly.

"You missed breakfast and lunch. Do you feel up to eating something?"

"Not right now," Daniel sighed. Although he was no longer nauseous, his stomach wasn't quite settled just yet.

"Doc say's I've got to make sure you drink and she's left you something for your headache and nausea."

Daniel sighed again and then lifted his head and held his hand out for the tablet's Jack was offering him. He popped them in his mouth and washed them down with the water that then magically appeard.

"Yuck," he groaned at their bitter taste and then drained the glass of water.

Settling into the corner of the sofa, he bought his leg up and curled up.

"You going back to sleep?" Jack asked, reaching for his magazine again.

"In a minute," Daniel shrugged and gave a rueful smile. "Sorry about all this."

"Nothing to be sorry about." It was Jack's turn to shrug as he flicked through his magazine.

"You've got so much planned," Daniel continued. "I feel as if I'm ruining Christmas."

"Not a chance," Jack grinned. "Christmas is in hand. You just need to kick back and let us do all the work."

"I feel useless." Daniel reached for the quilt he'd been cocooned in while he'd slept. "I'm just so tired," he admitted and snuggled into its warmth again.

"Then go back to sleep Danny. No rush for anything."

"Uh huh," Daniel mumbled as he lay back down again.

Jack tutted and smiled as he watched his friend as he settled down to sleep once more. He was happy that he didn't look so pale but felt sorry for him because he obviously didn't feel well.

Thinking that Daniel was sleeping again, he returned to the page he was reading but when his friend sleepily called his name, he placed the magazine on his lap and gave him his attention again.

"Yeah?"

"It's nice here," Daniel gave him a slight smile, fidgeted as he obviously tried to get comfortable and then closed his eyes again.

Jack smiled back and then watched as Daniel finally gave into his exhaustion.

The fire crackled, the sun shone through the patio windows and the sound of his returning friends, singing Christmas carols as the front door was opened, filled him with a contentment he hadn't felt for a long time.

How he'd missed the cabin.

He was finally home once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Just wanted to wish you all a very merry Christmas!

Thank you for your support this year – it means the world to me.

I will be continuing my Christmas story after Christmas, sorry I was slightly behind – I hoped it would be completed by Christmas Eve. I hope you will all continue to follow it!

HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME!


	8. Chapter 8

Advent prompt – Naughty or nice list.

All mistakes are mine as it's not beta'd

**CHECKING IT TWICE**

"Don't forget Carter. Santa will be checking his list," Jack teased Sam when she reached for her third slice of cake.

Sam grinned and then took a bite, "I don't care," she shrugged, her mouth full of chocolate cake. "I've been good all year so it's okay to be naughty now."

It was late in the afternoon and Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Janet were gathered round the kitchen table, allowing Daniel to sleep in peace and quiet. The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains and Jack had just lit the lanterns. The cabin was snug and warm and the friends were enjoying relaxing and chatting over a pot of tea and selection of cakes that Jack had rustled up.

Teal'c frowned as he listened to Jack and Sam's conversation. "I do not understand Major Carter. Of what list are you and Colonel O'Neill referring?"

Jack chuckled and leant back in his chair. "Over to you, Carter," he nodded in Sam's direction and took a sip of his drink, intrigued at how the young Major was going to explain this one.

"Thank you sir," Sam grouched under her breath and then cleared her throat. "Well," she began and Teal'c lent in and gave her all his attention. "You know that Santa Claus delivers all the presents to the children of the world?"

"Indeed I do although I do not know how one person can do that."

"No, right – yes," Sam shot Jack a look when the Colonel snorted and kicked Janet under the table when she failed to stifle a giggle. "Santa Claus," she continued, "Will only bring gifts to the nice children of the world so he makes a naughty and nice list..."

"On what does he base this list?"

"Well..."Sam paused again, hoping that someone would help her out but when Jack and Janet turned away, she knew she was on her own. "Well, I suppose Santa's know's everything," she shrugged.

"And how does he know everything?"

"Because..."

Jack composed himself and turned back. "Yes Carter – because?" He joined in the conversation.

"Because," Sam stated as confidently as she could. "Because he is magical."

"In what way?" Teal'c continued to give her his full attention.

"Well, he obviously uses magic to be able to travel to all the children in one night, so I assume he does the same to get the information for his list."

"I do not understand," Teal'c frowned.

"Neither do I," Sam shrugged and glared at Jack to help her out.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "The thing is, Teal'c," he started "All this Santa thing is a story told to all the children. I hate to blow your bubble but, the big guy doesn't actually exist."

"Santa Claus does not exist?" Teal'c frowned again.

"Nope."

"So where do the children get their gifts from?"

"From their parents."

Teal'c thought for a moment and then slowly nodded his head. "I see," he stated. "I had been most confused by how the act of gift giving was achieved. Your explanation is understandable, O'Neill though why the parents of this world chose to lie to their off spring..."

"It's not exactly a lie, big man. It's more of a myth, a story told for – I suppose, entertainment. It gives hope and something to believe in for the kids. It's harmless fun which makes the season special for the young ones."

"I see."

"Thing is – the kids to believe so the parents keep up the rouge until their old enough to understand."

"Are the children not angry to know that Santa Claus is not real?"

"At first, yes but in time, when they become adults they share the same story with their own children and the magic of Christmas is handed down the following generations. It just makes everything special. There's no rhyme or reason to it all, to be honest. It's just something that happens," Jack shrugged.

"I understand," Teal'c nodded. "I will often make up stories for Ryac..."

"Exactly."

"Although I do not promise him gifts."

"Well – Yeah," Jack sighed, not really knowing what to say back. In the end, he cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna," he changed the subject, "check on Daniel," he stood and pushed his chair back. "I'm sure Carter would love to tell you all about the Easter Bunny," he chuckled.

"Thank you, sir," Sam growled and Jack shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows at this second in command before making his way out of the room.

"Major Carter, please elaborate..."

Xxx

"Hey, sleepy head." Jack knelt at Daniel's side and gently shook his friends shoulder. "You gonna wake up any time soon?"

Daniel turned his head away but Jack persisted. "If ya don't wake up now you aint gonna sleep tonight, buddy," he pulled Daniel's quilt down. "It's getting late."

Daniel reached for his covers but Jack batted his hand away. "Rise and shine, Danny boy," he sing songed.

"I'm tired," Daniel protested.

"I know you are but, ya gotta join the land of the living, buddy." Jack rocked back on his heels and reached to turn the coffee table lamp on, watching Daniel as he groaned as he inched upright. "How ya feeling?"

"Tired," Daniel admitted again with a yawn.

"You've already said that."

"Well, I'm really tired."

"Anything else?"

"I could do with a bucket or two Tylenol to deal with the hammer that's battering my head," Daniel opened his eyes and shrugged.

"How about," Jack held his hand out, "a couple of Tylenol, a cup of tea and a slice of Granny O'Neill's chocolate cake?"

Daniel sighed but took Jack's hand. "Yes to the tea and Tylenol but I'll pass on the cake."

Jack pulled the sick man to his feet and supported his arm when Daniel began to sway. "You okay?" he asked in concern.

Daniel bowed his head and took some deep breaths. "Just spinning for a while," he admitted when he could raise his head. "Better now," he managed to smile reassuringly.

"Come on," Jack steadied him. "You've missed all the fun," he continued as he led Daniel out of the room. "We've just had to break the news that Santa doesn't exist to Teal'c."

"Oh dear," Daniel allowed the help Jack was giving him. "How'd he take it?"

"Not well," Jack chuckled, "and Carter's now explaining the Easter Bunny to him."

"Poor Teal'c."

"Yeah. Poor Teal'c."

xxx

"So," Sam grabbed a hand full of peanuts and then sat back again. "Siler – naughty or nice this year?"

It was now late in the evening and everyone was gathered round the fire in the lounge.

"Oh, he's naughty this year," Janet chuckled as she reached for a chocolate. "He is 'the' most accident prone person on the base."

"Worse than me?" Daniel asked sleepily.

"Oh yes, much worse." Janet patted his quilt covered knee. "At least you can't help being injured or sick. Siler is the only person I know who can trip over a pin and break something."

Jack reached and placed another log on the fire. "Mind you, at least I don't have to lug Siler across a planet semi conscious. I think that, because of that, your name should be on the naughty list Daniel."

Daniel yawned and snuggled down into his quilt. "I don't remember," he shrugged, "so that doesn't count."

"Well, I remember so it does," Jack grinned and reached for his bottle of beer. "And, if I'm on the nightly list for turning into that nethanderal and you didn't because you can't remember that either then you are so going on the list for this!"

"Actually, sir," Sam interjected. "I know you remembered being a nethanderal," she grinned. "The lovely tank top you gave me backs that up."

Daniel chuckled and closed his eyes, comforted by the exchange of banter that continued. Although he still felt unwell, he felt as if he belonged to a family once more and he felt safe and, strangely enough – loved.

This trip to the cabin had been a good idea.

"So – Apophis – naughty or nice?"

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Advent prompt – Christmas tree.

Not Beta'd

**Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, of all the trees most lovely**

Sam dried her hands and then hung the dishcloth over the corner of the sink. She turned and watched Daniel as he struggled into his coat. "You sure he's up to this?" She asked Janet who was putting away the last of the dishes.

"He's insisting he is," Janet shrugged as she untied her apron and placed it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "Actually, it's the first time in days that he wants to do something other than sleep. To me, that's progress," she smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder before turning to grab her gloves off the table.

"Okay, campers," Jack then strode into the kitchen, fully dressed in snow gear. "We all ready for this?"

Daniel had woken this morning, feeling slightly better and had jumped at Jack's suggestion that they all went Christmas tree hunting. Knowing that Daniel wouldn't be up for the usual five-kilometre hike to the forest, he and Teal'c had just dug the truck out and it was warming up while they waited for everyone.

"You'll all need to wrap up," he advised, plonking a woollen hat on Daniel's head. "It's sure nippy out there and the sky's full of snow again."

Sam grabbed her parka. "How long is it going to take us to get there, sir?" She asked as she struggled into it.

"Not long. Depends if the weather closes in. We've got the chains on the wheels this time."

"Good," Daniel mumbled as he shoved shaking hands into his glove. "We don't need a repeat of the other day."

"That we don't, Danny boy," Jack gave him a playful slap on the back. "That we don't. Right," he then clapped his hands. "Let's go gang. Let's go find the tree with our name on it!"

Xxx

Daniel huddled down in this car seat and reached to turn the hot blower towards him, shivering slightly as he tried to get warm.

Maybe this trip to the forest hadn't been a good idea.

He glanced and smiled at Jack when he felt him squeeze his leg in sympathy. He knew his friend knew just how he was feeling. Jack had handed him his sunglasses when he'd squinted as the glare of the snow had hurt eyes and had reached into the back for the travel blanket when he'd started to shiver.

Daniel longed to ask if they could just turn around and go back. The thought of curling up under a duvet and medicating himself until the headache disappeared was a very welcome one at the moment but, judging from the giggles and carol singing coming from the back seat, everyone else was having a great time and he didn't want to spoil their fun.

"There's a bottle of water in the glove compartment," Jack whispered.

"It's okay," Daniel smiled back.

"Did you take some Tylenol before we left?"

"Yeah."

"Try and sleep, we'll be there soon. We'll get the tree and go straight back."

Daniel smiled again, knowing that Jack understood. "Thanks," he whispered back and then rested his head against the window and tried to doze, allowing the not so dulcet tones of his friends wash over him.

"Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree..."

xxx

"O'Neill, I believe these are perfect specimens." Teal'c stood to one side and leant against one of the larger spruces.

Jack strolled over, kicking the powdered snow out of his way on his way. "Nah, big guy. Those are too big. We aint gonna get them through the door."

Teal'c glanced up towards the treetop. "Indeed," he reluctantly agreed with a nod of his head.

"What we need is," Jack walked over to the next group of tress, "something shorter but bushier." He shook a tree's truck and watched as the snow that covered the branches, fluttered to the floor. "Nope," he then dismissed the tree. "Needs to be a bit fuller."

The quick choosing of the tree that Jack had promised wasn't happening as everyone had a different idea of the perfect Christmas tree.

Daniel had managed to follow the group around the clearing but was fading fast now. His head was thumping and he felt overly hot. As the others started to argue about the correct tree again, he slowly sank down and rested his head back against the trunk of the nearest tree. As he sat there, he spotted a small, dishevelled almost dying tree, hidden to one side. Its branches were brown and needles were sparse. It looked a sad excuse for a Christmas tree but that was what Daniel was drawn too. No one would choose that weakling of a tree. "How about that one?" He suggested as he pointed towards the tree.

"Which one?" Sam turned and asked.

Daniel pushed upright, wiped his snow covered hands on his pants and slowly walked towards the tree. "This one," he smiled softly when he reached it.

"You're joking," Jack stated as he walked over. "That's the worse excuse for a Christmas tree I've ever seen."

"I concur," Teal'c agreed when he appeared at Daniel's side. "I do believe it is dead, Daniel Jackson."

"No, no, it's not." Daniel tapped the trunk to disperse the snow. "It just needs a good home and someone to look after it."

"I'm not sure that even you can save this little waif and stray," Janet smiled and patted Daniel's arm comfortingly.

"Yes we can," Daniel murmured softly before turning to face his team. "Can we please get this one? No one else would choose it." He shivered.

Janet didn't miss the action and removed her glove. "Oh Daniel," she sighed when she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up." She then turned to Jack. "We need to get him back to the cabin," she stated seriously.

Jack sighed and then walked over and flung an arm round Daniel's shoulder. "Okay, big guy," he smiled. "We'll get this tree and then get you home."

"T-thanks," Daniel stuttered.

"No problem. Get yourself back in the truck. Teal'c and I'll chop this beauty down."

"T-thanks," Daniel repeated with a shiver and then allowed Sam and Janet to stir him towards the truck.

"Okay T," Jack smiled at Teal'c. "You heard the man. This is the one."

Trust Daniel to choose the smallest, weakest tree in the whole of the forest.

Xxx

"How is he?" Sam passed Janet a mug of hot chocolate after she sat crossed legged in front of the roaring fire.

Janet smiled her thanks and wrapped her hands round the mug. "Not well," she admitted with a shrug. "I think that tree choosing today had been a mistake." She blew on her drink and then took a sip. "He's sleeping now so hopefully he'll feel better soon."

By the time they'd returned to the cabin, Daniel was in a bad way. He had an awful migraine and his temperature had been high enough for Janet to order a dip in a tepid bath. Thankfully, now he was comfortable enough to sleep and sleep would be the best thing for him.

"This hot chocolate is good," Janet smiled as she continued to sip her drink. "Just what the Doctor ordered."

Jack glanced up from his paper. "Granny O'Neill recipe," he grinned.

"Of course it is," Janet chuckled. "I'd have loved to have met your Granny and traded recipes."

"Ah," Jack tapped his temples. "They were all in her head, stubborn old bird."

"Ah, that explains alot," Janet mumbled under her breath and then shot Sam a look when she snorted in response.

"What did you say, Doc?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Janet looked up. "Just saying how good the tree looks, sir."

Jack folded his paper in three, placed it on the table and then sat back to admire the tree. "It sure does," he nodded slowly. "Needs a few lights here and there, maybe a bit of tinsel and some baubles but Daniel was right, it belongs with us." He watched as the others turned to look at the tree, his smile broadening as there's did.

"It is indeed a fine specimen," Teal'c stated.

"Just beautiful," Janet sighed.

"It suits us," Sam admitted.

Yes the tree was almost bare, yes its branches were wilted and hanging but the little Christmas tree stood as proud as it could in the corner of the room, its frailty and weakness gaining strength from the special mixed up group of people who had chosen him.

A rag tag group of people had chosen a rag tag tree and it suited them perfectly.

It was beginning to look alot like Christmas...

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Advent prompt – Ice Skating.

Again – unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine alone

I promise I will finish this!

**TO DREAM OF FREEDOM. **

"You sure you're warm enough."

"Don't fuss Jack. I'm feeling much better today."

Daniel smiled as he accepted the mug of coffee Jack offered him. Whereas he didn't feel anywhere near 100% he did feel better than he had done the past couple of days. The sun was shining today and, although it was still near freezing, he was enjoying being outdoors having literally taken his bed outside onto the deck. Snuggling down in his duvet, lounging on a garden lounger and watching the others having fun while enjoying the sun on his face, made such a difference to his mood. Mind you, it was such a good job that Janet was occupied at the moment.

"The Doc will have your hide," Jack sighed and pulled up a chair. He knew better than to argue with Daniel about being out here. The smile on the younger man's face told him all he needed to know about how better he was feeling. Anyway, a bit of fresh air didn't hurt anyone and you couldn't get any fresher air then here in the mountains.

"The Doc is too busy to notice," Daniel nodded towards the lake. "Who knew she was such a good skater," he shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

Jack followed his friends gaze and smiled. Daniel was right. Janet was a natural.

The lake froze over most winters and the trusty skates Jack had hidden in the outhouse were proving useful once more.

Janet and Sam were giving Teal'c a skating lesson and the Jaffa was proving to be just as clumsy as expected. Raucous laughter filled the cold air as Sam literally pulled Teal'c along with Janet pirouetting gracefully around them. Jack was so pleased to see his team having fun but wished that Daniel were enjoying himself just as much.

He turned and took a good look at his friend. The weight loss that the illness had caused was obvious. Daniel looked gaunt and pale. The shaking hands that cupped his mug showed that he was nowhere near recovered just yet and the melancholy look that had replaced his smile reminded Jack that as well as being ill, Daniel was still in mourning.

"You sure you're okay?" He gently asked.

Daniel flashed him a quick smile. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I feel much better."

"I'm not talking about that. You look sad."

"Yes, well – meningitis will do that to you," Daniel shrugged, placed his mug down and snuggled into his quilt, hiding his shaking hands as best he could.

Jack sat back too and thought for a moment. He didn't' want to upset Daniel by talking about his wife but it seemed to be an opportune moment seeing as they were alone. "You miss her," he ventured carefully.

Daniel sighed heavily before answering. "Yes, I miss her," he admitted softly.

"It's okay to miss her."

"I know."

Jack glanced at Daniel, expecting him to say more but when a long silence followed, he cleared his throat and continued. "I miss Charlie," he stated, hoping that he would draw a reaction out of his friend if he talked about his son. "Especially this time of year. Especially here."

"I'm sorry." Daniel's response, although sincere, was flat.

"Yeah," Jack continued. "Christmas is for kids. Sarah would spoil him rotten. She'd remember everything."

"Uh huh."

"Best time of year." Jack stated, expecting a response but he sighed heavily when he noticed that Daniel had his eyes closed again. His friend obviously didn't want to talk. "Listen. I'll go and fetch you another blanket..." He was about to stand when Daniel spoke.

"Shar'e didn't understand Christmas." Daniel's voice was soft, almost a whisper. "I kept a diary. I knew exactly what day it was during my stay on Abydos. They had no concept of seasons – it was always damn hot. It always seemed like summer although there were times that I imagined the sand to be snow, it's what I missed the most," he admitted. "I wanted to share some of Earth's traditions and everyone seemed keen to learn. Shar'e especially wanted to learn all about where I came from and what it was like to live there. It was her dream to return with me one day." Daniel snuggled down in his covers further. "Some of the most wonderful, special, memorable times we spent together were when the sand storms hit. Shar'e and I would hide ourselves away, spending hours in each other's company, exploring each other," he smiled wistfully. "She would tell me of her traditions and I would tell her of mine. God, we were so different yet we fitted each other perfectly."

Jack sat back and let Daniel do the talking. This was the first time he'd known him actually open up and talk about his year on Abydos.

"When December came around," Daniel continued as if Jack weren't there. "A storm had us holed up in the pyramid for days on end. Shar'e was beginning to understand snippets of English and that helped me explain the Nativity to her, although my drawing skills were useful." Daniel chuckled. "Not that Shar'e thought so. She used to get so frustrated with me. I remember one time when I was describing the three Kings following the star; she literally grabbed the pen out of my hand, crossed out my poor attempt at a star and drew her own. It was then I knew how intelligent she was. She was so much more than a peasant girl." Daniel paused, opened his eyes turned his head and smiled at Jack. "When Christmas day came round, she knew that it was an important day for me. I'd almost forgotten about it. I'd been knocked off my feet with food poisoning and had kinda lost a week. The reason I knew it was Christmas morning was when I woke up I found a sock at the end of our bedding. Shar'e had wrapped up some gifts and stuffed the sock with them."

Jack smiled when Daniel laughed at the memory. It was good to hear him laugh.

"I opened each gift with the hugest smile on my face. Each gift was the most special gift I'd ever been given. Mind you, I'm not sure she really understood what I'd told her. She'd wrapped up my pen, my diary, my glasses..." Daniel continued to chuckle as he spoke. "The look on her face as I unwrapped them was priceless. She'd drawn me pictures of a tree, of a star and of a King – each picture had obviously taken her ages to do, I have no idea when she did them," Daniel shook his head and sighed. "Mind you, she'd spent hours at my side, nursing me; I suppose she'd drawn them while I slept. Anyway, each picture reminded me of home and it was the first time I was truly home sick."

"Ah, Christmas will do that to you."

"Yeah." Daniel turned his head and stared at the sky. "I really wanted to bring her here one day Jack. I really wanted to show her just what Christmas was like on Earth..."

"You will, one day."

"I'm not holding my breath, Jack."

"Never give up hope, Daniel."

Jack watched Daniel sigh and close his eyes again. He knew from the set of his friends jaw that the conversation was over and knew not to push. He was just grateful that Daniel had opened up, even for a short while.

He turned his attention to the skaters on the lake instead, smiling at the freedom with which they now all moved. Sam and Janet had obviously been good teachers as Teal'c was now out sprinting them both. He remembered how wonderful it felt to have the wind in your hair as you lost all inhibitions. He remembered his little boys' laughter when he finally out sprinted his father, even though Jack only allowed it once!

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine what it would be like if things had been different. Charlie would be out sprinting them all of that he was certain. His boy had been a natural. Daniel would be in full teaching mode, seriously teaching Shar'e to skate and getting annoyed when she and everyone else would laugh and not concentrate. Sarah would be stood on the shore offering words of encouragement, as she always had; skating had not been for her. The rest of his team would be experts, twirling and gliding as they navigated the lake and, when they were all exhausted, they would hang up their skates, lounge round the fire and drink hot chocolate. Life would be damn perfect.

But, life is never perfect. You had to deal with what is handed you. Charlie would never sprint on the ice again. Sarah would never stand on the shore again. Those days were long gone.

All Jack could do was try to make new memories for everyone and maybe, just maybe, help make Daniel's promise to his wife come true.

Shar'e was still out there somewhere and Jack had promised him that they'd never stop looking for her and he would never go back on his word.

Who knew, maybe next year Shar'e would be experiencing Christmas on Earth for the first time.

It was a good job he was refreshing Daniel's memories this year.


	11. Chapter 11

Advent prompt – Decorations.

No beta'd – just borrowing)

**A Sprinkle of Christmas Magic**

"Right." Jack kicked the back door open. "I think this should be enough," he stated with a grin as he placed a huge pile of Holly, Ivy and Mistletoe on the kitchen table.

"Enough for what?" Sam frowned as she reached and knocked some snow off the larger branch of Holly.

Jack took his coat off and placed it on the hook on the back of the door. "Well," he turned back to the table. "It should be enough to decorate the whole cabin."

"I see," Janet grinned. "We're going for the rustic look then." She picked up a piece of Ivy and shook off the frost.

"Absolutely," Jack confirmed and then crossed the kitchen and opened the cupboard under the sink. "In here, somewhere is..." He stuck his head into the cupboard and routed around for a minute or two. "Ah," he finally stated and removed a wooden chest. "Here you go." He lifted the chest onto the table and opened the lid. "There's all sorts in here," he grinned and started to remove various items. "Silver and gold spray... card and glitter... colored paper..." He emptied half of the chest on to the table and grabbed a sprig of holly. After giving it a quick dry on his shirt, he reached for the can of Gold spray and liberally sprayed a couple of spiky leaves. "There ya go," he smiled and held it up. "Instant Christmas decorations!"

"Indeed," Teal'c bowed and Jack tossed him the can.

"Knock yourself out, big guy," he grinned and then started looking through another cupboard.

"What are you looking for now, sir?" Janet asked as she grabbed a piece of card and a Christmas tree stencil ready to decorate.

"Here we are." Jack pulled out a large bag of popping corn. "Sarah and Charlie loved doing this," he grinned and turned to light the stove. "It takes no time at all and we'll have a string of garlands to decorate the tree with." He added a small amount of oil into a pot and poured in the corn.

"We used to do that when we were kids," Janet smiled as she cut out her bell. "Mind you, we normally ate more than we threaded," she chuckled.

"Well," Jack placed the lid onto the pot. "They'll be no eating. We've only just got enough."

"Spoil sport," Janet grouched light heartedly.

"Oy, get on with your coloring," Jack teased just as lighthearted.

"Yes, sir."

Sam smiled at the banter as she passed Teal'c some glue. It was another lovely day. The sun shone brightly through the window, the room was full of Christmassy smells and sights and the team were more than happy to settle down to a morning of good old-fashioned fun.

Xxx

Daniel smiled to himself as he stepped out of the shower. He could hear the sound of Christmas carols, interspersed with giggles, coming from the kitchen. Obviously, everyone was having fun.

Jack had bought a cup of coffee into him and he'd been surprised to find out how late it was and had assumed that everyone else was sleeping too. As it was, it was obvious that he was the only one who had slept in today.

Not wanting to miss out on the fun, he'd taken a quick shower and was eager to join in as it was the first day that he hadn't woken up with a headache and wanted to make the most of feeling well.

He quickly pulled on a his pants and a sweater, gave his hair a quick rub dry and, after hanging up his wet towel, made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh..." He paused in the doorway when he saw the mess. Christmas decorations covered the whole of the table and most of the floor. Sam and Janet were sitting crossed legged with their backs against the stove, threading pop corn and singing carols as they worked.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Morning guys," he smiled at the girls.

"Good morning, Daniel," Sam smiled back.

Janet looked up from her threading. "How're you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." Daniel assured and then walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "Where are Jack and Teal'c?" He asked as he leant against the sink and took a sip of his drink.

"They're up in the attic, searching for some lights." Sam told him and then reached for another handful of popcorn, which she dropped into her lap ready for threading.

"Oh," Daniel smiled. "I'm assuming that this is decorating day."

"You assume correctly," Janet grinned. "So hurry up and get some breakfast, there's a pot of Granny's special oats on the stove and then you and come and help us. Jack is insisting that we have at least ten feet of this damn string." She shoved some of the string to one side to make room for some more.

Daniel chuckled, placed his cup down and reached for a bowl.

Today was going to be fun!

Xxx

The sun had set on what had been a very productive day in the cabin.

The whole of the living room was now decorated.

There was a garland of golden holly, interspersed with blood red berries adorning the mantelpiece. Sprigs of mistletoe hung from each corner of the room, handmade paper chains crossed the ceiling and pop corn strings hung between the pictures on the walls.

The tiny, weakling of a Christmas tree now stood tall, adorned with pop corn strings, gold and silver bells and cardboard cut out Christmas trees covered with glitter. Every inch that could have been decorated, had been.

Jack had just lit the fire and everyone had gathered round it.

"Okay, Teal'c," he nodded towards Teal'c. "Cut the light."

Teal'c bowed and then switched off the overhead light.

Jack then scampered over to the tree. "There ya go," he reached under and switched the switch.

The little Christmas tree came to life!

Jack had found the old string of lights in the attic and after fiddling with then for a while to make sure all the bulbs were working, had strung them round the tree.

The tree looked beautiful.

Colored lights darted round the room as the lights shone of the baubles found with the lights and provided a Christmassy light show.

"It looks wonderful," Janet gashed.

"Indeed it does," Teal'c agreed.

"We did a great job," Sam nodded.

"We sure did." Jack scooted back so he was leaning against the sofa. "She sure is a beauty – good choice, Daniel," he turned and smiled at his friend who was curled up in an armchair where he'd been dozing on and off for most of the afternoon after running out of steam.

"She just needed a little love and care," Daniel yawned and snuggled down again ready to sleep.

"Hey," Jack reached and prodded his leg. "No sleeping. You've got a job to do."

"Oh?" Daniel frowned.

"Yup." Jack sprang to his feet and crossed to the box of discarded decorations. "In here, somewhere..." he sorted through the box and then pulled out what he'd been looking for. "There ya go," he grinned and held up the handmade Angel that Charlie had taken such care over the first Christmas they'd spent at the cabin. He held the Angel out to Daniel. "I promised you could put the Angel on top."

Daniel smiled and slowly unravelled himself from the blanket Janet had covered him with when he'd first started to snore. "Thank you." He stood and took the Angel off Jack, blew on it to remove the dust, pulled out her wings and straightened her body. When he was satisfied that she was shinning in all her glory, he reached up and placed her on top of the tree...

"There," he stood back and admired the tree. "That's perfect."

"Yes it is," Jack agreed, coming to stand at his friend's side. "Just perfect Daniel."

Daniel turned and smiled, tears springing in his eyes. His childhood seemed an eternity away but right now, in this very second he was transported back to being the too small for his age, six year old who'd longed for his father to lift him up to put the Angel on the tree.

"Thanks Jack," he whispered, knowing Jack knew how important it had been to him.

"My pleasure, Daniel. My pleasure."

The rest of the team joined the men at the tree.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful tree," Janet sighed. "The amount of money spent on decorations these days is obscene. Look at what you can achieve with some Christmas spirit and a vivid imagination."

"Too true," Sam agreed.

"Indeed."

They all stood and admired the tree for a while until Jack clapped his hands together. "Right," he stated. "That pot of stew's calling our names. Let's eat and then how about an evening of board games? I know we've got Chess and Monopoly round here somewhere."

"Good idea," Sam nodded as she and Janet gathered all the rubbish together before making their way into the kitchen.

Jack turned to follow them but stopped when he noticed that Daniel was still transfixed on the tree. "You okay?" He asked his friend softly.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed, his eyes never leaving the tree. "It's just been such a long time..."

"I know," Jack reached and placed a hand on Daniel's arm. "For me too."

Daniel nodded slowly and then turned and smiled. "New memories, hey?"

"Yup. New memories." Jack returned the smile. "Happy ones."

The two men turned back to the tree, both lost in the past until Sam called from the kitchen.

"Come and get it guys, before Teal'c scoffs the lot!"

Jack cleared his throat to disperse 'the moment.' "Come on, Daniel," he slapped his friend on the back. "Let's go."

Daniel chuckled and followed Jack, pausing at the doorway to admire the room as a whole. Janet was right; you didn't need money to make perfection.

All you needed was tender loving care and a sprinkle of Christmas magic.

xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Okay – my muse took a different turn today, thanks to an idea thrown at me by the lovely Hotshow! This one is for you, my friend!

This is a long chapter – hope you enjoy it!

No beta and just borrowing as normal.

**Fevered Memories of Christmas Past.**

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

So much for feeling better.

It had been such a wonderful, fun filled day yesterday. Daniel had felt so much better, tired, but better. Unfortunately, his sense of wellbeing disappeared around three o'clock this morning when nausea pulled him from his sleep. The migraine that always came hand in hand with the nausea kicked in at four o'clock and since then he'd either been holed up in the bathroom or buried under his quilts. After a fifth trip to the bathroom to empty his stomach, Jack had woken Janet who had instantly put her 'Doctors' hat back on and medicated her patient. Not that it had done much good. Daniel still felt extremely nauseous and a climbing temperature now added to his misery.

Janet had told him that his symptoms would linger for a while, meningitis was like that, but Daniel had really hoped that he would feel well enough to help out on Christmas Eve, as he knew that Jack had a lot planned today.

As it was though, he felt too ill to do anything other than sleep.

The cabin was lonely quiet at the moment. The others had left to do a final food shop. Jack had offered to stay but Daniel had insisted that all he wanted to do was sleep and was adamant that he'd be just fine on his own. But, when the room began to loop around him, he began to wish he hadn't taken Jack up on his offer. Misery loved company and he actually felt miserable enough to be mother henned at the moment

Deciding that perhaps a change of scenery would do him good and remembering that Jack had said that he'd lit the fire, Daniel grabbed the bucket that Janet had kindly left him 'just in case' and his quilt and staggered into the lounge.

The drapes were wide open and the sun that poured through the window was too bright, so Daniel deposited the bucket and quilt by the sofa and, with his head down and his eyes tightly closed, crossed to close them. He then made his way back to the sofa, flopped down and reached for his quilt. He was absolutely freezing.

Curling up into a ball, he buried his head under his covers and lay there shivering and longing for the warmth of the fire to warm him up.

It seemed like an eternity to him but the fire quickly did the trick and he finally began to relax. As he drifted in to a feverish sleep, his mind took him back to his last Christmas...

Xxx

_The storm that raged beyond the safe thick walls of the pyramid showed no signs of receding._

_The sand storms that ravaged the plains of Abydos were a common occurrence but Daniel hadn't known one as harsh as this one._

_The storm siren had sounded late one evening and Kasuf had led his people in his usual calm and collected style. The camp had been stuck with the normal efficiency, everyone had a job and knew exactly what to do – they'd had enough practice over the years. Within an hour, Daniel's Good father had led the caravan of equipment and personel to the pyramid and to shelter._

_That was four days ago now and Daniel was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He wasn't used to being coped up like this. To the people of Abydos, this was a normality that happened frequently. To them the pyramid was a home from home and they had all they needed to carry on with their lives with just a few adjustments. To him it was almost a prison and he was starting to go a little stir crazy._

_xxx_

_The pyramid was made up of long passages leading to chambers, which were used as sleeping and living areas for the families. Tent canvases were used to provide privacy and really make themselves a home from home._

_The base room of the pyramid, which housed the Stargate, was used as a large communal area where families took it in turn to cook for each other and where they ate, learnt and worked as a community. There was still much work to do as the storm raged, the animals needed tending to and the children needed schooling. Actually, the people of Abydos would use the time spent sheltering wisely. It was a time of regrouping and sharing life skills. Carpenters and stonemasons would give classes to others. Cooks and farmers would all pitch in together to ensure the stored food was plentiful to all and the healers would share their knowledge to all who showed willing – it was how they all survived as a community and Daniel was always struck with awe at their ability to adapt to their surroundings without barely a thought._

_Like everyone else, Daniel had found a place and purpose within the community. The classes he taught carried on in the pyramid – infact the children were much more willing to learn as their concentration improved without the diversions of wanting to play in the dunes._

_Sha're had been eager to learn from the healers on this stay so she had been occupied while Daniel taught but they always made an effort to spend quality time together whenever they could. Infact, they would spend hours in each other's company, away from any distractions, just getting to know each other even better. The problem with the tented community was that they were always accessible to everyone – here they could shut themselves away in their quarters and just relax and talk, amongst other things. Daniel had never felt so close to his wife before. _

_Xxx_

_Daniel closed his dairy. He'd just finished writing his daily account of his life – something he'd been doing since he'd decided to stay on Abydos. He used the diary to keep count of the days and months he'd been here as the lack of seasonal changes made it hard for him to keep track of time. He had considered not trying to keep track but found that he needed to ground himself in some way and it helped him to know what Earth day it was. It was his way of keeping in touch with his old life._

_He also used the Earth calendar as a teaching aid. The people of Abydos were eager to learn about the cultures and religions of Earth and Daniel was happy to teach them._

_Sha're in particular soaked up the information like a sponge. Daniel had been amazed at how quickly she learnt. Her English, although far from perfect, was now understandable and most of the conversations they had between each other was in Daniel's tongue – Sha're had insisted on this. As it was her greatest wish to return to Earth with Daniel one day, Daniel had spent hours with her, tutoring her in his ways. The seasons had been explained, spring had turned to summer, summer to autumn and now, because according to Daniel's dairy, it was December back on Earth, winter and Christmas had come to Abydos._

"_So," Sha're inched forward to get a look at what Daniel was drawing. "The Kings bought gifts to the baby?"_

_Daniel turned his head and smiled. "Yes, they bought their most precious gifts for the baby."_

"_And the star showed them the way?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sha're peered closer at the drawing. "That does not look like a star, Danyel," she sighed and grabbed his pencil. "There," she sat back and grinned after she'd drawn her own star. "That is much better."_

_Daniel chuckled. "Yes, it is," he agreed._

"_And, I have never seen such a beast before," Sha're pointed at the drawing again. "What did you say they were?"_

"_Camels," Daniel started to explain again. "They are very much like..." His explanation was then cut short by the sounding of the morning gong. He gathered his drawings together and placed them carefully in his diary. "We will have more time later," he smiled and stood. "Come," he held his hand out and helped his wife to her feet. "We both have a long day ahead of us."_

"_We do indeed," Sha're agreed and grabbed her robe. "I will meet you for supper in the great hall. Do not work too hard, good husband." She leant in a kissed him passionately._

_When he managed to break the kiss, Daniel took her in his arms. "You too," he sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."_

"_And I love you," Sha're replied and then pushed out of his arms. "It is time to go, Danyel. Do not forget to eat today."_

"_I won't," Daniel sighed, knowing that once he became engrossed in his teaching that any thought of eating would slip his mind. "Have a good day," he gave Sha're another kiss, grabbed his bag and left for his day of work._

_All he really wanted to do was curl up with his wife and hideaway but duty called._

_Xxx_

_In the end, Daniel had made it to the main hall after breakfast had been served. Being a new member of the community and from another planet had its drawbacks, mainly where time keeping was concerned. Daniel found that he was greeted by everyone he passed and, not wanting to appear rude, would stop and talk to most people. Consequently, he was always running late._

_He waved at Carletta, the main cook in the pyramid. "Good Moring Carletta," he called in greeting._

"_Good morning, Danyel," Carletta looked up from her food preparation and smiled. "You have missed the meal again, Danyel," she sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. "Your wife urged me to save something for you. I will not be long." She disappeared behind her storage area and Daniel waited patiently. He'd promised Sha're that he'd eat today._

"_Here you are." Carletta reappeared with a bowl. "I saved you some broth." She handed Daniel the bowl. "Sha're would like me to stand over you while you eat," she smiled sweetly and indicated that Daniel should sit._

_Daniel rolled his eyes in mock frustration but did as he was told. Carletta kept her word and stood over him until his bowl was empty. "That was delicious," he then smiled and handed back his now empty bowl. "Thank you."_

"_It was my pleasure," Carletta bowed. "Now, here," she reached behind her. "I have prepare you some lentils and bread for later," she handed him a small sack containing the food, "and I expect to see you back here a supper time. You are far too skinny, Danyel," she added with a tut._

_Daniel took the proffered food and nipped in to kiss the elderly woman's cheek, causing her to blush furiously. "Thank you," he repeated with a smile, placed his lunch in his bag and turned to make his way over to the makeshift classroom tucked away in the far corner of the pyramid._

_The children were eagerly waiting for their tutor._

_xxx _

"_Morning, Aaron," Daniel smiled sheepishly at his young protégé who was struggling to control the class. "Sorry I'm late."_

"_It is no trouble," the young scholar replied and stood to one side to allow Daniel to address the children._

"_Quiet please," Daniel placed his finger on his lips to indicate that he wanted the children to stop talking. The children responded immediately and Daniel took a seat and opened his book. He reverted to Abydonian and instructed his class to open their books too. _

_His long day of teaching had begun._

_xxx _

_Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes. He had no idea what the time was but hoped that it was nearly the end of the day. It had indeed been a long day, which had been hampered by the fact that he was beginning to feel increasingly unwell._

_His breakfast hadn't sat well and he'd felt too nauseous to eat his lunch either. The draw to just rest his aching head on the table was growing as the afternoon progressed. Luckily the children had been well occupied today which meant that he'd been able to hide his illness from them although he'd had to rush out a couple of times when he thought he was actually going to be sick. As it was, his stomach had settled both times and he'd been sipping at water ever since in an endeavour to keep his nausea at bay._

_Finally, and not before time, the gong sounded to mark the end of the working day._

_Daniel gingerly stood. "Thank you, children," he bowed. "You may leave now." He stood, swaying slightly as the children put their work away and smiled as best as he could as they exited the room._

_As soon as he was alone he sank back down onto his chair again, placed his head in his hands and groaned. His head ached, his stomach cramped painfully and he was beginning to feel really hot. Resisting the urge to just lay his head and sleep though, he finally pushed up and stood on shaking legs, grabbed his pack and staggered out of the room._

_The main area of the great hall wavered in and out as he slowly made his way to the eating area, the smoky kitchen area adding to his foggy vision. His stomach decided to cramp again as he approached the table that Sha're, Kasuf and Skaara were gathered round. After managing to force a smile and wave of greeting he quickly had to divert his path to the cornered off toilet areas._

_Makeshift toilets were mere holes in the ground and Daniel dropped heavily to his knees in front of one and proceeded to finally loose the contents of his stomach with a pitiful groan._

_Xxx_

_Sha're looked around her. "Where did Danyel go?" She turned and asked her father._

"_I believe he went to relieve himself," Kasuf patted her arm._

"_Ah," Sha're nodded and continued with her meal, glancing round for her husband's return as she ate._

_Xxx_

_Daniel pushed away from the hole, and sat and rested his back against the wonderfully cool stone of the pyramid wall. Although he felt slightly better for emptying his stomach, he still felt shaky and weak._

_Mindful that he'd promised to join his family for supper, he did however, manage to stand and splash some water on his face. The feeling of the cold water on his hot skin was wonderful but it caused him to start shivering. Wrapping his robes tighter round him to ward off the chill, he made his way out of the cubicles, feeling thankful that he hadn't had an audience to his illness._

_By the time he'd made it to the table, he'd stopped shivering but the smell of the food quickly turned his stomach again. After taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to ward off his growing nausea, he took a seat next to his wife._

"_Sorry I'm late," he managed to nod and smile at his father and brother in law._

"_It is no trouble, Good son," Kasuf returned the smile. "We have saved you some supper." He pushed a dish full of hearty stew and a chunk of bread towards Daniel._

"_I... Um..." Daniel stuttered, licking his lips and trying desperately not to vomit. "Actually," he cleared his throat when he had his nausea under control slightly. "I'm not feeling too well," he smiled sadly at Sha're and patted her hand. "Would you be offended if I went to bed?"_

"_No, of course not," Kasuf assured. "You must rest."_

"_What is wrong, my husband?" Sha're asked, concern lacing her words._

"_My stomach is a little unsettled," Daniel admitted. "I'm sure," he patted her hand again, "after a good night's sleep I will feel better."_

"_I will come with you..." Sha're started to stand but Daniel held his hand up to stop her._

"_No, it's okay. Stay and finish your meal with your family." He stood and kissed the top of her head. "I will be fine." He then looked up and smiled at Kasuf and Skaara. "Goodnight Good father, Skaara," he bowed._

"_Sleep well, Good son," Kasuf nodded._

"_Be well, Danyel," Skaara smiled._

_Daniel returned the smile and, after kissing Sha're's cheek, gathered his things together and went in search of his bed._

_xxx _

_Thankful that he still had a small supply of Tylenol, Daniel pressed two out of a blister pack and dry swallowed them. Having emptying his stomach again on his way to their quarters, he felt safe that if he didn't drink anything they would stay down. He knew he needed something for his growing fever._

_After quickly stripping down to his boxers, he gingerly laid his aching, hot body down on the welcoming pile of animal skins that made up his and Sha're's bed. _

_He really didn't feel at all well, his stomach was gurgling uncomfortably, his head was pounding and the room was spinning around him when he dared open his eyes._

_He'd never been ill before on Abydos – well, his allergies had played up a few times and he'd had several hangovers due to the moonshine but he'd been lucky not to have fallen sick before now._

_If he'd been back on Earth, he'd have dosed himself up with some anti nausea medication, taken a tepid bath for his fever and if necessary, dragged his sorry ass to a Doctors' clinic. As it was, there was no air and he felt uncomfortably hot – the furs were just adding to the heat and he longed to be able to open a window._

_He just lay, one arm flung over his eyes, a hand listlessly rubbing his painful stomach, longing for fresh air, some fresh, cold water and maybe a Doctors reassurance._

_Xxx_

"_Danyel?"_

_Daniel felt Sha're's hand shaking his shoulder but felt too weak to even open his eyes to acknowledge his wife. _

_Sha're was insistent though. "Danyel, you need to wake up and drink."_

_Not realising it, he must have drifted off to sleep. All he could recall was time moving slowly as he lay enveloped in suffocating heat._

"_Danyel!" Sha're's voice was stern now and Daniel managed to open his eyes slightly._

"_Sha're," he managed to smile slightly. "I'm sick."_

"_Yes you are," Sha're tutted, placed her hand under his head and lifted it up slightly. "You need to drink." She held a cup to his mouth and tipped it. Daniel started to gulp down the cold water greedily but Sha're quickly removed the cup. "You must slow down or the water will make you sick," she scolded and waited a moment before returning the cup to his mouth. "Slowly."_

_Daniel did as he was told and after managing a few more sips, Sha're slowly lowered his head again._

"_How do you feel?" She asked as she wiped away the water that had trickled down his neck._

"_Hot, headache...Sick," Daniel smiled sadly._

"_Have you been sick?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_One, two, three times?"_

"_Two."_

"_And do you still feel sick?"_

"_A little."_

"_Well," Sha're reached for the thinnest sheet and pulled it up to his chest. "There is little I can do, you must drink and rest. Your body will cleanse you of your illness in time."_

"_I know," Daniel sighed. "I just want to sleep."_

_Sha're leant forward and kissed his forehead. "Then sleep," she smiled warmly. "I will be at your side."_

"_Thank you," Daniel mumbled and was then powerless to stop his eyes from closing again as sleep dragged him down once more._

_Xxx_

_Sha're sat at her husband's side and watched him restlessly sleep, his body in constant movement as he fought his fevered demons._

_She was so scared – she'd never seen him like this before. Her Danyel was always strong._

_She had contemplated calling for her healer but Daniel had continually cried out in his sleep for her and she felt loathed to leave him._

_After dipping her cloth in the bowl of water her father had bought her on discovering how unwell his son in law was, she gently dabbed his burning forehead. "Hush, my husband," she soothed. "All will be well."_

_Daniel just groaned in response, turned onto his side and bought his legs up into his stomach. "Hurt's," he moaned and Sha're inched closer and lifted his head and lowered it onto her lap. "I know it does," she continued to sooth as she ran her hands through his sweat soaked hair. "It will pass."_

_When Daniel then mewed pitifully, she quickly recognised the signs again, grabbed another container and held it under his mouth. After rocking for a while, Daniel clawed at the bowl and vomited once more before flopping back down on her lap. _

_Sha're had lost all sense of time as she nursed her sick husband. All she knew was that it must be nearly morning now and she felt so helpless._

_Bending down, she kissed the top of his head. "Just try and rest, my Danyel," she urged softly. "All will be we soon."_

_Xxx_

_Sha're had been wrong – all had not been well soon._

_Night turned to day and then to night again and Daniel still lay, gript by fever with no signs of his vomiting lessoning although now he could do no more than dry heave painfully as his empty stomach tried to turn itself inside out._

_Kasuf had ordered a healer when he'd checked on his family in the morning but the healer had said there was little they could do other than keep Daniel cool and try to get him to drink. He had told Sha're that several people had come down with the same illness which they had put it down to some tainted food and reassured her that her husband should be well when his body cleansed itself. Until then, there was little she could do but tend him and pray._

_While her husband slept in her arms again, she reached for his diary and flicked through it. Thanks to Daniel's teaching, she recognised most of his words and had decided to fill in the blank pages for him so he would be able to look back on this time. She reached for one of his pencils, took a deep breath, and started to write..._

Danyel has fallen sick. He groans in fever. For 2 days now. I am praying to my god.

_Turning through next few pages, she noticed that Daniel had circled one of them and had written 'Christmas day.' Her husband's special day was only three days away._

_She closed the book, rested her head back and closed her eyes. Daniel had spoken so fondly about the day and she had planned to make it as wonderful as possible for him. She had hoped that he would explain all the traditions to her but that obviously would happen now._

_She would just have to try to remember what he'd told her and put all her effort into trying to make it a day to remember._

_Xxx_

_Daniel's existence was reduced to the rocky, burning world he found himself adrift on... Time had no meaning. He had never felt so ill in his life._

_His surroundings swam in and out of focus, the tenting undulated and span nauseously around him on the few occasions he managed to prise his heavy eyes open. His body alternated between being bathed in sweat or covered in Goosebumps as his body temperature fluctuated. Chills shook his thin frame when his fever soared and listless tossing of his head from side to side replaced the chills when heat enveloped his body and stole his breath once more._

_The only things he was aware of was his wife's arms as she cradled him and her soothing voice as she reassured him that everything would be all right – everything else became meaningless as his illness continued relentlessly._

_Xxx_

_Sha're shifted slightly so Daniel was more comfortable in her arms. He groaned, turned his head into her shoulder and settled down again. For four days now, he had lain limply in her arms, his body only weakly responding to the urge to vomit or shiver when chills hit. The healer had told Sha're that two people had passed on due to the illness and she was so frightened as she held the most important person in her world in her arms. She wished they were on Earth – the Earth healers would know what to do to help her husband._

_She had spent the long, long hours at her husband's side learning all she could about Christmas from his notes and planning for the day for him. She spoke to him constantly, hoping that he would find some reassurance from her words but he showed little signs of understanding._

_All she knew was that he was very ill and showing little signs of improving._

_When his hand weakly reached out in search of a blanket, she grabbed one, tucked it round his shoulders and slowly began to rock him when the uncontrollable shivers started again._

"_Hush, my Danyel. I have you," she reassured softly, gently kissing his head. "Please be well. I miss you so much."_

"_Sha're?"_

_She stared down at her husband when he weakly called her name. "Yes, my husband?" She frowned when she saw a slither of recognition in her husband's fever bright eyes._

"_N...need t...tablets. I...in m...my p...pack," Daniel managed to stutter before closing his eyes and burying his head in her bosom once more._

_Sha're quickly grabbed his pack emptied the contents onto the bedding and searched through them. She came across two packs of Earth medication and shook her shivering husband._

"_Which one?" She asked urgently, holding them up for him._

_Daniel managed to stick his hand out of his covers and he pointed a shaking finger at the Tylenol. "T...those. T..two," he stuttered. "N...no w...water, b...be s...sick a...again." He pulled his hand back under his covers and curled up tighter._

_With one hand, Sha're quickly pressed two out, tipped Daniel's chin up with her other hand and urged him to swallow._

_After a few dry heaves, Daniel managed to get them down and, thankfully, kept them down._

_Within half an hour, his shivering lessoned and he finally drifted off into normal sleep._

_Realising that his temperature had finally dropped, Sha're eased out from behind him, gently laid him down and covered him with furs. She bent down, kissed his now cooler forehead before sitting and carding her fingers through his fine hair._

"_Sleep well, my Danyel," she soothed, allowing the tears that she'd struggle to keep at bay to tumble down her cheeks unchecked. "I love you so."_

_Xxx_

_Throughout the night that followed, Sha're had been guided by Daniel's request for medication. She'd even managed to get word to the healer about the tablets and had provided him with a blister pack for the use of others._

_By dawn, Daniel's condition was much improved._

"_Good morning, my husband," Sha're smiled and placed her book down when she realised that Daniel was watching her._

_Daniel cleared his throat. "Morning."_

"_How are you feeling, my love?" She reached and placed her hand on his forehead, as she had done so many times the past few days._

"_Better," Daniel nodded. "Thirsty."_

_Sha're turned and poured him a cup of water. "Do you think you could sit up?"_

"_Maybe," Daniel inched back and tried to push up but his arms weren't strong enough to hold him so Sha're placed the cup down and helped him._

_She quickly had him settled back against recently 'fluffed' furs. "Take small sips," she advised him as she passed him the drink._

_Shaking hands took the cup and Daniel gingerly took a sip. When he was sure he was not going to bring it back again, he took another few sips until his thirst was slated and then passed the cup back to Sha're. "What day is it?" He asked, resting his head back again._

_Sha're reached for his dairy. "According to your writing," she looked up and smiled. "It is 2 and 4 of Dec..."_

"_December," Daniel finished the word when she struggled. "How long have I been ill?"_

_Sha're flicked back a few pages. "You fell ill on the... 1 and 8 of De...cem...ber." She traced the word with her fingers and then looked at Daniel with a look of triumph on her face._

"_Well done," Daniel smiled softly at his wife's enthusiasm. She was learning fast. Then, after fidgeting to try to get some weight of his aching hips, he settled back down and closed his eyes. "I've been sick for six days?" He frowned when he worked it out. "Wow!"_

"_There were times when I thought you may not recover," Sha're said softly. "Three people lost their l...lives."_

_Releasing that his wife was getting upset, Daniel opened his eyes and reached for her hand. "I will be fine, thanks to you," he gave it a comforting squeeze and managed to smile._

_Sha're scrubbed at the tears that had fallen. "Thanks be to Earth's medicine," she corrected._

"_Well," Daniel rested his head back again. "Either way, I'm just glad I feel better," he sighed and closed his eyes again. As he drifted off to sleep again, he felt Sha're squeezing his hand._

"_Sleep my husband, all will be well now," she promised. _

_Xxx_

_Daniel had slept fitfully for the rest of the day, only rousing to Sha're's insistence that she should bathe him. He had argued against it, wanting no more than to carry on sleeping but, Sha're had been right, the bed bath and hair wash she'd given him made him feel so much better._

_Exhausted by so much activity he had been then content to lie in his wife's arms and drift off to sleep lulled by her gentle lullaby for the rest of the night._

_The morning gong woke him from his deep slumber and he was surprised to find that he'd slept through the night and even more surprised to find Sha're still sleeping at his side._

_Turning on to his side, he reached and brushed the curls out of her eyes, allowing his hand to sweep her forehead to check that she had not succomed to any illness. When she sighed and batted his hand away, he smiled and started to gently tweak her nose._

"_Danyel," Sha're huffed eventually and opened her eyes._

"_Good morning," Daniel greeted cheerfully. "I think we have overslept."_

_Sha're stretched and yawned. "Has the morning gong sounded?" She asked as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair to tame her unruly curls._

"_Uh huh," Daniel mumbled sleepily and turned back onto his back and pulled the covers back up to his shoulders. He was more than happy to continue to sleep the rest of the day again but Sha're was having none of that though_

"_No," she reached and pulled the covers down again. "Today you move, Danyel," she told him almost sternly._

"_I'm still tired," Daniel yawned. Although he felt much better, she still felt weak and washed out, the continual low-grade fever not helping also._

"_No," Sha're persisted. "Today is a special day."_

_Daniel frowned and started to inch upright. "Why is today as special day?" He asked, allowing Sha're to help him sit._

"_Today," Sha're smiled and straightened his covers when he was finally comfortable. "Today," she repeated as she then reached for something on the bottom of the bed. "Is the 2 and 5 of Dec...em...ber!" With a flourish, she dropped a stuffed sock on Daniel's lap. "It is you Chrit...s...mas day!"_

_Daniel stared at her opened mouth and then looked down at the sock. "It's Christmas day," he nodded slowly as he began to remember. He picked the sock up and rolled it in his hand. "What's this?" He turned and asked Sha're._

"_Well." Sha're climbed out of bed and then sat crossed legged on top of the covers. "You said that on Earth on the 2 and 5 of Dec...em...ber the people give gifts to remember the new born King. I have bought you gifts – open them!" She grinned, bobbing up and down in her excitement._

_Daniel stared at the sock. "I...I..." he stuttered. "I don't know what to say." He lifted his head and looked at Sha're with tears brimming in his eyes. "When did you do all this?"_

"_While you slept," Sha're continued to grin. "Open them! Oh, I think you need to open the top one first though."_

_Daniel wiped a hand over his face and then smiled. "I don't believe you did all this – for me," he gushed as he reached into the sock and pulled out the first roughly wrapped gift._

"_It is your glasses!" Sha're quickly told him, finding it very hard to contain her excitement anymore._

_Daniel sighed as he unwrapped his glasses. "You're not supposed to tell me before I open them," he told her with a chuckle. _

"_Oh, sorry," Sha're laughed._

_Daniel put his glasses on and then stretched over and kissed his wife's cheek. "Thank you. They're wonderful."_

"_There is more, there is more," Sha're bounced and Daniel grinned as he reached for the next parcel._

"_Ah," he nodded when he unwrapped it. "My diary, that's great."_

"_I know that that is what is most precious to you."_

"_After you, my love."_

_Sha're blushed and ducked her head at the compliment. "There are more," she whispered._

_Daniel shook his head and chuckled as he tipped out the contents of the sock. "You've put so much thought into all these," he praised as he first unwrapped one of his pencils followed by his photo of his parents._

"_You said that the Kings bought the new baby King their most precious gifts." Sha're rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope that I have given you the same," she smiled as she gently stroked his bare chest._

_Daniel turned his head and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much," he sighed._

"_And I love you," Sha're replied softly and then picked up the three rolls of paper that were Daniel's final gifts. "These," she passed him the papers, "are from my heart." She returned to her comfortable position and watched as Daniel carefully unrolled each piece of paper._

"_Oh, Sha're," he sighed as he smoothed out the pictures of a Christmas tree, a star and her attempt at a camel. "I just, I just don't know what to say. They are perfect." He turned his body into hers, tipped her chin and kissed her passionately._

_Actions spoke more than words in this occasion._

_Daniel and Sha're then spent the rest of the day curled up in each other's arms, sleeping, talking – just being together._

_It was the best Christmas Daniel Jackson had ever known._

_Xxx_

Daniel woke up, crying – the fading memories of his vivid dream still gripping his heart.

When he heard the back door shutting and the sounds of his friend's laughter coming from the kitchen, he quickly scrubbed at his tears though.

"Daniel?"

"In here, Janet." He called back and smiled at his friend when she poked her head round the door.

"How you feeling?" Janet returned his smile.

Daniel assessed his body. His headache was down to a dull throb, his stomach seemed settled and, although he knew he still had a slight fever, he actually felt reasonably good. "Better," he nodded.

"Hang on a sec," Janet then told him and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Daniel grabbed his quilt and pulled it up to his shoulders, rueing the fact that he hadn't yet dressed and when Janet reappeared with her med bag, and pulled it tighter around him.

"Oh, Doctor Jackson," Janet grinned as she perched at his side. "Don't be modest. I've seen it all before you know," she waggled her eyebrows and then reached into her bag for her thermometer.

"Where are the others?" Daniel asked as she placed it into his ear.

"They're un packing the truck. You should see how much food the Colonel has brought. You'd think he was feeding a whole battalion."

"How long were you gone?"

The thermometer bleep and Janet removed it. "About an hour," she told him as she read the reading.

"Oh," Daniel sighed as he inched down on the sofa again.

"Oh?"

"Seemed like longer," he shrugged.

Janet re set the thermometer, placed the cap back on and put it in her bag. "Well, your temperature is now low grade," she told him with a smile. "How's your headache?"

"Dull."

"Nausea?"

"Gone."

"Good. Right," Janet reached and pulled down his covers. "Let's have a feel of your tummy." She quickly warmed her hands and began palpating his abdomen. When it gurgled in response, she began to chuckle. "I think you may be hungry," she stated and pulled the quilt back up to his chest.

"You know what? I think I maybe," Daniel grinned.

"Okay." Janet grabbed her bag, placed it on her lap and snapped it shut. "How about a nice soak in the bath followed by a late breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Right – I'll run you a bath then." Janet smiled. "I'll call you when it's ready."

Daniel stretched out and watched her almost skip out of the room.

Now he was feeling better – again, he was beginning to feel excited about Christmas. He just wished Sha're was at his side.

He stared up at the ceiling. "Merry Christmas my darling. I love you with all my heart and miss you with all my being," he whispered softly.

Christmas without Sha're was going to be very difficult this year but he knew that his friends were going to try their hardest to make it equally as memorable and for that, he would be eternally grateful.

"Daniel! Your bath is ready..."

xxx

**There you go. I think there maybe just one more chapter to finish this monster that is, unless you lot want me to carry on until New Year...**

**Hugs x**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry this has taken so long – I hope you're all still in a Christmassy mood.

Again, no beta and only borrowing.

Enjoy the final chapter guys!

**And The Bells Were Ringing Out For Christmas Day**

"Right." Jack slapped his knees. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Christmas Eve had been a day of preparation from vegetable peeling to present wrapping and now they were all either sat reading or dozing by the roaring fire. The sun had set and the drapes were closed on the cloudless, star filled, frosty night.

Although most things were ready for the special day, Jack still had a few very important, special jobs to do and when Daniel stretched and yawned, he nudged his knee. "Come on, sleepy head. Wakey, wakey. You're gonna miss the best bit of Christmas."

Daniel had been sleeping on and off most of the afternoon and evening and felt as if he could just carry on until the morning but the look of excitement on Jack's face made him push himself upright to join in with the festivities.

"Right." Jack repeated with a smile when he had everyone's attention. "First of all." He hurried over to the tree and picked up the large carrier bag that nestled under its branches. "There should be," he routed through it and pulled out five red felt stockings, "one of everyone," he stated as he hooked the stockings on the metal hooks he'd helped Teal'c screw on the mantelpiece in earlier in the day.

"What the..."Sam leant forward to get a closer look. "Are our names on those?"

"Yup," Jack grinned, taking his time to hang each stocking. "Got Siler's mom to do them," he said with more than a hint of pride.

The stockings were identical a part from the gold lettering blazoned across them, spelling out the name's Jack had picked.

Carter. T-man. Doc. Danny. Me...

Snorts of laughter came from the sofa.

"Me?" Janet giggled.

"Yeah," Jack shrugged as he straightened the last stocking. "That's what I wrote down. I didn't expect Siler to take it literally."

"That's hilarious," Sam burst out laughing. "I mean – me? What was he thinking?"

"And, when do you call me Danny?" Daniel joined in the laughter, despite his headache.

"In my head I do," Jack stood in front with his hands on his hips. "Anyway," he sighed. "I didn't have time to re do them and I think they're kinda – quirky."

"If you say so, sir," Sam continued to laugh uncontrollably with Janet sat beside her hiccupping as she struggled to take a breath.

"Oh, Jack. That's so funny."

Jack turned and looked at the stockings. "I suppose it is," he admitted with a smile. "At least they're personal to us."

"They are that, O'Neill," Teal'c bowed with what would be construed as a smile on his face for a Jaffa.

"Anyway," Jack turned round and continued. "At least we have something for Santa to stuff!"

"Did you not say that this, Santa Claus was a made up character, O'Neill?" Teal'c interjected "How are they going to be, as you say – stuffed?"

Jack sighed heavily. "Get with the programme, Teal'c. Christmas magic and all."

"I do not understand."

"Stories handed down by parents to children – remember."

Teal'c thought for a moment. "You mean that parents pretend to be Santa Claus?"

"Exactly – you've got it!"

"There are no parent's here, apart from myself O'Neill and my son is still on Tulac..."

Jack held his hand up to stop Teal'c continuing and getting himself tied up in knots even more. "Just watch what happens, T – everything will be explained in time. Infact, if you care to help me – I'll show you another tradition."

"I would indeed," Teal'c bowed.

"Right – I need you in the kitchen then."

Xxx

Teal'c handed Jack a glass of whisky and a plate of cookies.

"Okay, that's for Santa," Jack grinned as he placed them on the fire hearth. He then held his hand out for the carrots that Teal'c grabbed from his tray. "And these are for his reindeer." He added the carrots to the other gifts and then stood and took the tray off Teal'c. "And, we've got eggnog nightcaps," he smiled and passed the drinks round.

"You've really thought of everything, sir," Sam smiled as she took a glass.

"Ah, well – we had a Christmas routine with Charlie," Jack shrugged and offered Daniel a drink.

Daniel sniffed the eggnog. "Is there alcohol in here?" He asked.

"Just a splash for you," Jack told him.

"Oh, okay," Daniel took a sip. "It's nice," he smiled. "Don't normally like eggnog but this is nice."

"Ah, its granny O'Neill's..."

"Secret recipe," they all chorused together.

"What can I say," Jack shrugged as he took a seat by the fire. "She was one hell of a cook. Cheers!" He lifted his cup and the others followed suit.

"Cheers!"

Xxx

Daniel sat on the side of the bed and reached for his holdall.

Jack had shepherded them all to bed without him, under the guise that he needed to prepare the Turkey. They all knew that it was a rouge to get them out of the way but they didn't let on.

Reaching into his holdall, Daniel pulled out the gift cards that Walter had organised for him and laid them on the bed. It didn't seem much and Daniel would have preferred to hand pick each of his friends a personal gift but, due to his illness, this had been impossible. Infact he'd been very grateful that Walter had offered to do it for him. He grabbed a pen and then proceeded to write personal messages on each card and then carefully slotted them into the envelopes provided and wrote their names on the front.

When he heard Janet's voice outside the door, he quickly gathered the pile together and put them back in his holdall.

"Daniel? You descent?"

Daniel climbed into bed. "Come in Janet," he replied, pulling the quilt up to his waist.

Janet poked her head round the door. "How're you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure," Janet entered the room and shut the door behind her. "You've been quiet today." She perched on the corner of his bed.

"Just tired, Janet," Daniel admitted. "Too much excitement."

"I know what you mean," Janet chuckled. "I've never seen the Colonel so hyper before."

"This Christmas means alot to him."

"I can see that. What about you? Does it mean alot to you?"

Daniel rested his head back and closed his eyes. "Sha're should be here," he sighed. "She would love it so much."

"There will be other Christmases, Daniel."

"Will there?" Daniel opened his eyes and looked expectantly at his friend. "How do you know?"

"I don't," Janet admitted with a sigh. "But, she will always be in your heart – you will carry her love with you for all your life. In spirit, she will be at your side."

"Wow – that was poetic, Janet," Daniel began to smile.

"It was, wasn't it," Janet grinned back. "I think I should have stuck to just the one glass of eggnog. Sorry."

Daniel grabbed her hand. "It was the perfect thing to say."

"I'm glad," Janet gave his hand a squeeze.

They sat for a moment or two just holding hands until Janet cleared her throat. "Right, Doctor Jackson," she smiled and let his hand go. "Have you taken your medication?"

"Just about to," Daniel nodded and reached for his trusty blister pack of Tylenol that he'd left on his bedside table.

Janet pushed herself off the bed. "Don't forget your antibiotic."

"Yes mom," Daniel grinned as he pushed two capsules out and then picked up his bottle of antibiotics. "They're just here," he held them up for Janet to see.

"Good. Now, do I have to stand over you to make sure you take them?"

"Nope," Daniel popped the Tylenol into his mouth, followed by two antibiotics and then swilled them down with a good gulp of water. "All gone," he grinned after he swallowed them.

"Good boy," Janet chuckled light heartedly. "Get some sleep – don't forget Santa won't come to little boys who are still a wake."

Daniel rolled his eyes at her teasing but inched down in bed anyway. "Nite Janet," he yawned as he settled onto his side.

"Nite Daniel."

Janet dimmed the light and then left her friend to his sleep, hoping that, in time he would look back on this Christmas with very fond memories.

xxx

Food had always been a big part of Christmas for Jack O'Neill. Recipes had been handed down through the generations and his mother had made sure her son knew how to produce the best Christmas lunch with all the trimmings. The turkey would be cooked very slowly over night and to Jack; one of the best things about Christmas morning would be the smells that filled the house when they woke. With that in mind, he prepared his bird, something he hadn't done since Charlie died.

Sarah had been a wonderful cook herself but always took a back seat at Christmas. Jack actually enjoyed the solitude of preparing the turkey after Sarah and Charlie had settled down for the night; actually, it also gave him time and space to complete the other important event of Christmas Eve – stuffing the stockings.

With great aplomb, Jack made quick work of stuffing the bird with his family's sausage meet and apricot stuffing before covering it with aluminium foil and placing it in the oven. He then collected all he needed to prepare the breakfast in the morning, Christmas morning was for stocking opening not chores. A pancake batter was quickly rustled up, covered and placed in the fridge, the coffee machine was restocked, and cups laid out ready. Finally, after a quick clean down, Jack removed the snowman apron the girls had insisted he wore and made his way into the lounge.

It was time to become Santa Claus.

Xxx

Christmas Eve was always the longest night of the year and this one no exception for Jack O'Neill. Funnily enough, he found he was more excited about Christmas this year and any he could remember for a long time. This year he had a purpose once more. Unfortunately, he seemed to be the only one.

Dawn had broke on another beautiful sunny yet freezing day, the sun streamed through the windows, the smell of the Turkey permutated through the cabin and all that was missing to make a perfect atmosphere was the chiming of Church bells calling people to worship.

There was usually a hustle and bustle about morning routines but Jack had told everyone that stockings had to be opened in pyjamas so there was no queuing for the shower this morning, infact there was no queuing for anything as the rest of the cabin slept on. Mind you, it was only 7.00 in the morning; it was hardly surprising that everyone was asleep. Jack just felt disappointed that the others weren't up and sharing in the glorious sight of Christmas morning with him, actually he decided that it was time to wake the others; he didn't want them to miss out.

He placed his coffee cup down, turned the stove on ready for pancake cooking and started his job in hand.

Xxx

With shaking hands, Daniel poured himself a glass of water and washed down two Tylenol. His usual headache and nausea had pulled him from his sleep. He was so fed up. Surely, he could have Christmas day off from feeling sick. He knew he was on the way to recovery now but the migraines still hit him out of nowhere.

He had lay awake, denying that he was feeling ill as Jack had almost stealth like 'rolled' out of bed, obviously trying his hardest not to disturb him. He had toyed with the idea of getting up at the same time but had hoped he'd drop off to sleep once more and wake up feeling better. As it was though, he was feeling crap and really not looking forward to putting a front on for the others, as he knew how important a day it was for them. If it were down to him, he'd just bury his head under the covers but when Jack's cheery voice sounded, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, he knew he had no other choice but to try to pull himself together and join in with the merriment of the day.

Xxx

"Right, stocking time!"

Breakfast had been a leisurely affair, far from the manic times when Charlie was a child, as the young boy had been too excited to eat and eager to open his presents. Pancakes had been eaten or picked at in Daniel's case and they were now all gathered on the sofas in front of the roaring fire waiting for Jack to orchestrate the procedures.

"As you can see," he held up the empty glass from the hearth. "Santa enjoyed his whisky and cookies," he smiled.

"But, O'Neill..." Teal'c interjected.

"Just," Jack held up a hand. "Just go with the flow, hey Teal'c."

Teal'c frowned but bowed in understanding.

"And," Jack then held up the half eaten carrots. "The reindeers enjoyed their carrots."

"They sure did, sir," Sam snorted, playing along with her commanding officer for his sake.

"And," Jack continued. "More importantly, the big guy paid us a visit." He stood and unhooked the now full stockings and handed them out. "I wonder what he's left us." He sat back in his chair and watched his team.

Carter ripped into her presents with uninhibited glee; Teal'c removed his one by one, shook them, turned them round to examine them and then laid them out on his lap. Janet took one, opened it, tossed the wrapping on the floor and then reached for another. Daniel rested his head in a hand propped up on the arm of the sofa and all but ignored his gifts.

"Come on Daniel," Jack urged. "Get in the programme," he tapped is leg and Daniel opened his eyes and gave him a wan smile.

"Sorry," he sighed. "Was miles away," he admitted and started to open his gifts. By the time, he'd opened one, Sam had unwrapped all of hers and was in the process of opening her first chocolate treat.

"This is great," she gushed, biting off the head of her chocolate mouse. "You've really thought of everything, sir."

Jack sat back with a smile on his face as he watched Teal'c frown and open his water pistol, he chuckled as Janet quickly opened her bottle of bubbles and started blowing them at Sam and the sight of Daniel thumbing his way through his puzzle booked warmed his heart. The silly little gift's he'd chosen had gone down well.

Sam looked up from her trashy romance novel. "What did Santa bring you, sir?" She asked.

"Ah," Jack reached in stocking and pulled out a yo yo. "Santa knew me very well," he grinned and started to wind it up.

Christmas paper littered the floor and laughter filled the air as Christmas day festivities continued.

Operation, SG1 Christmas was going perfectly.

Xxx

"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked as snuck a piece of carrot out of the pot.

Jack reached over and tapped her hand. "Oy, there won't be enough to go round, Carter," he tutted. "And, I don't know where Daniel is. Isn't he in the lounge?"

Stockings had been unwrapped, the room tidied and showers taken. Everyone was dressed in his or her Sunday best's and ready to face the rest of the day.

"He wasn't there just," Sam shrugged and wiped her fingers on the drying cloth.

"He's probably in the shower."

"Nope, he went in first."

"Then I don't know where he is."

"Where who is?" Janet walked into the kitchen carrying the dirty mugs.

Jack looked up from his gravy preparation. "Daniel," he said and then added a small amount of water into his pan.

"He said he needed to find something," Janet crossed the room and placed the mugs in the sink. "But that was ages ago. I'll go track him down."

"You do that, Doc," Jack nodded as he bent down to check the Turkey. "Lunch won't be long."

Xxx

"Daniel?"

Janet frowned when she found the missing archaeologist curled up on his bed, fully dressed. She sat at his side and ran her fingers through his hair. "How bad is it?" She whispered.

"Bad," Daniel mumbled in response.

"Have you taken any thing?"

"Yeah, some Tylenol when I woke up."

"Did they help?"

Daniel turned onto his back with a groan and laid his arm over his eyes. "No, not really," he admitted with a sigh.

"Any nausea?"

"Some."

Janet patted his shoulder. "Hang on; I'll go fetch you something stronger."

"Kay," Daniel muttered as he turned back onto his side again and buried his head in his pillow.

Janet reached and pulled his quilt over him and smoothed out the edges. She felt so sorry for her friend. It was Christmas day – surely, life could just give him a break for one day.

Xxx

"Any chance we could delay lunch, sir?"

Jack frowned as he lifted the Turkey onto the kitchen table. "Oh?"

Janet took a seat at the table. "Daniel's got another migraine," she sighed. "I've just given him a Zolmitripan injection and they usually work quite quickly but it will make him sleep."

It was Jack's turn to sigh. "I thought he was struggling." He reached and recovered the Turkey back up. "Lunch can wait," he smiled. "There's no rush for anything today. Let him sleep."

"Good," Janet nodded. "How about I make everyone a pre lunch glass of punch and perhaps we could plan some games for later while we wait."

"Good idea," Jack agreed. "I'll fetch the punch bowl and some nibbles."

The beauty of Christmas day was that it lasted all day. There was no rush.

Xxx

The Christmas table looked magnificent.

The gold napkins looked perfect against the white tablecloth and red table runner. The green foliage of the Holly decoration that Sam had made showed off the red tall candles and the 'special' china finished the look to perfection.

Everything was ready, the rolls were warm and the Turkey rested.

It was time to eat.

Daniel walked into the lounge, his hair sleep messed and his clothes crumpled.

"Hey," Jack smiled as he placed a bowl of carrots on the table. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," Daniel nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey Daniel," Sam greeted as she added her mashed potatoes to the feast. "You hungry?"

"Actually, I am," Daniel smiled.

"Good," Jack returned the smiled. "Take a seat. Teal'c is on his way with the Turkey."

Daniel took a seat next to Janet and she placed a comforting hand on his knee. "You sure you're feeling up to eating?" She asked softly.

"I'll give it a go," Daniel patted her hand and gave her a smile.

"You don't have to."

"I know but everyone's gone to so much trouble," he eyed the growing feast in front of him as Jack added some corn.

"Just take things easy." Janet grabbed her napkin and laid it on her lap. "No one's going to mind if you can't manage much."

Daniel nodded, reached for his own napkin and then looked up when Jack tapped his glass with his spoon.

"It's Turkey time," he announced and Teal'c strolled into the room with the magnificent bird and all the trimmings.

He placed the Turkey in front of Jack, bowed and then took a seat.

Jack stood and reached for his carving knife. "She's a beauty," he grinned as he carved.

Plates were filled, grace and words thanks were spoken and lunch was under way.

Xxx

"I'm stuffed." Sam sat back in her chair after undoing her skirt slightly.

"Me too," Janet rubbed her stomach.

"The food was delicious, O'Neill," Teal'c nodded.

"Yes, thanks Jack," Daniel smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Jack passed round the coffee and then sat crossed legged under the tree. "Okay, now lunch is over it's main present time," he said and pulled out the first gift that had been left under the tree.

"Right," he looked at the tag. "This one is for Janet from Sam," he passed Janet the gift.

"All the ones with the star wrapping paper are from me," Sam told him as she sat forward slightly.

"Do you want to pass them out?" Jack offered.

"No – that's fine, sir. You do it."

Jack grabbed the rest of Sam's gifts and handed them out.

In no time at all, the gifts we opened and gratitude shown.

Sam had had to explain the George Foreman grill to Teal'c, Jack had been over the moon with his waffle iron as had Daniel with his coffee machine for his office and Janet had loved her sweater and earrings.

"My turn," Janet then scurried under the tree and reached for her pile of gifts. "You've all got the same," she explained as she handed them out.

"This is great," Daniel beamed as he unwrapped his gift. "Just what I always wanted," he held up the shinny ear thermometer.

"Actually, it's just what I wanted you all to have," Janet corrected as she sat back with a huge grin on her face. "I've had them all engraved for you."

"So you have," Jack turned his round in his hands. "Thanks Doc."

"Yes, thanks Janet," Sam grinned as she examined hers.

"Indeed," Teal'c added and then crossed to the tree. "I believe it is my turn now," he stated and reached for his gifts. "Major Carter was kind enough to advise me," he smiled at Sam as he handed out the presents.

Again, the gifts were quickly open.

"I don't know what to say," Jack held up his Homer Simpson sweater.

"Me neither," Janet held up her skeleton sweater.

"This is great," Sam grinned and held up her sweater with the moon on.

"They're perfect," Daniel agreed as he held up his sweater with a pyramid on.

"You did a great job, big man," Jack chuckled. "Well done."

"It was my pleasure," Teal'c took his seat again.

"Can I go next?" Daniel asked, reaching into the bag at his side.

"Knock yourself out, Daniel," Jack grinned.

"It's not much," Daniel said as he passed out the envelopes. "Walter helped me as I wasn't really in the position to go shopping," he explained.

"We know," Sam smiled softly as he opened hers.

"You told him too," Daniel nodded knowingly.

"Of course we did," Janet shrugged. "We knew you'd need a little hand this year."

"Yes, I did," Daniel agreed and sat back down.

"Oh Daniel, this is great!" Sam grinned. "Just what I need, a nice relaxing spa day."

"Me too," Janet agreed. "We could go together, Sam."

"Absolutely," Sam grinned. "What did you get, Teal'c?"

"It is a ticket for movies."

"A year subscription to rent any movie you'd like," Daniel explained.

"This will be most useful, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c nodded.

"So will this," Jack beamed, examining his Blackhawks season ticket. "Way to go Daniel."

"I'm glad you all like them. Walter advised me well."

"He sure did," Janet reached and patted his knee. "You did great."

"Right, my turn," Jack reached under the tree. "Here you go, Carter," he handed Sam her gift and she quickly tore into it.

"This is perfect," she grinned as she flicked through her astrophysics' encyclopaedia. "I haven't got this one."

"Here ya go, Teal'c," Jack handed Teal'c his gift.

"Most excellent, O'Neill," he stated as he unwrapped his Star Wars box set. "Thank you."

"Heads up Doc," Jack threw Janet her gift and she grinned as she opened her Doctor Kildare box set.

"How did you know?" She asked as she read the back of the box.

"Ah, a little bird told me," Jack winked at Sam and then passed Daniel his gift. "Hope it's okay, Daniel," he smiled.

Daniel frowned as he opened the present. "Did you do this, Jack?" He traced the outline of the carvings on the wooden box with his fingers.

"It's the Abydos gate address."

"I know," Daniel glanced up and smiled. "Thank you."

"There's more. Open it."

A hush descended on the room as Daniel carefully lifted the lid.

"I – I d-don't believe it," Daniel stuttered as he reached in and slowly removed the contents.

"Kasuf sent over a few things," Jack explained. "There's some Abydonial sand, a sample of moonshine, some Takren berries and..."

"...A photo of Sha're," Daniel carefully removed the framed photograph from the bottom of the box. "I don't know w-what t-to s-say," he looked up with tears brimming in his eyes. "Thank you. This means the world to me."

"I know it does," Jack smiled. "And, you're more than welcome. Merry Christmas."

An emotional silence followed as they all watched Daniel. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he traced the outline of his wife's face.

"I haven't upset you have I?" Jack broke the silence.

"What?" Daniel looked up, brushing the tears off his face. "No Jack, of course not. I'm j-just overwhelmed. It's the most perfect gift."

"Good," Jack grinned and then pushed himself upright. "Okay, it's game time folks. What do you fancy – Monopoly or Chess...?"

Xxx

Daniel was exhausted as he clambered into bed.

The day had been wonderful, the food delicious and the company the best. Teal'c had surprised them all at his competiveness at Monopoly, Sam had shown great prowess at charades, Janet had proved what a wonderful singing voice she had as they gathered round the piano and Jack had been a perfect host. All in all, Christmas had been perfect in every way but one – Sha're hadn't been with them.

Daniel reached for her photo which he'd put by his bedside and examined her beauty. She was stunning in every way and his heart ached for her and his arms longed to hold her.

"Hey, you okay?"

He was startled when Jack walked into the room.

"What? Yes, I'm fine," he reassured as he placed the photo back on the table.

Jack climbed into bed. "I did do the right thing didn't I? You know, getting you that photo?"

"Yes Jack," Daniel nodded. "You did the right thing. It's the best present I've ever been given."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Good," Jack rested back against the headboard. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel good," Daniel smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yup – I'm sure."

"That's great," Jack patted Daniel's knee and then turned to dim the light.

"Jack?"

He turned when Daniel called his name. "Yeah?"

"Thank you; it's been a perfect Christmas."

"Yeah, it has," he grinned in agreement. "And I'm sure Sha're will be here to celebrate with us next year."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jack," Daniel ducked his head and picked at a loose thread on his quilt.

"I'm not gonna, Daniel. I just want you to know that I'll never stop helping you look for her and I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Daniel looked up. "That means so much," he told Jack sincerely. "Thank you."

"No problems, Danny," Jack grinned. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

Xxx

There you go, it's done!

I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for all your reviews and words of encouragement.

Now – what shall I write next?


End file.
